Desintégrer l'Ego
by TED Bear Lupin
Summary: Harry passa a sofrer de Transtorno de Personalilade Múltipla (dupla personalidade como é mais conhecido) devido a truma na infância causado por violência física e psicológica por parte de seu tio.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter pertence a dona J.K Rowling (verdadeira rainha da Inglaterra) e eu não ganho nada por brincar com seus personagens queridos, apenas me divirto os colocando em situações absurdas xD

**Ficwriter**: Rafael Berniev

**Rated: M**

RA. FANON, OOC. Harry

**Título**:** Desintregrér l'Ego,**

**Beta**: nenhum

**_**diálogos

**'' ''** pensamentos

**-**Ação dos personagens

_Itálico_: sonhos e flashbacks

**Sinopse**: Harry passa a sofrer de Transtorno de multipla personalidade após sofrer um trauma, causado por abusos de seu tio, antes de descobrir que é um bruxo.

Conseguirá ele, lidar com a pressão de tanta responsabilidade no mundo bruxo, tento seu Ego tão fragmentado assim?

** Capítulo 1. Voulu être une autre personne.¹**

Harry Potter era um garoto tímido e solitário, vivia a maior parte do tempo dentro de seu armário, que servia como quarto, não imaginava como seria não ter aquela vida, seu cotidiano era sempre o mesmo, acordava, fazia suas tarefas domésticas a qual incubia-se ,cozinhar, limpar, tirar o lixo e várias coisas que uma empregada que recebe por isso relógio despertou no horário de sempre 7:00 AM, detestava acordar cedo, mas não havia moleza naquela casa, não para ele, mas naquele Domingo , 23 de junho , tudo tendia a dar errado, esse era o pressentimento de Harry, embora o dia parecesse ter começado igual a todos os outros.

Deu um tapa no originador do barulho irritante afim de cessá-lo, apanhou seu óculos de estranha armação redonda, a qual tinha um emendo de esparadrapo entre as lentes que juntava ambas as partes, espreguiçou-se e esfregou os olhos ainda sololentos antes de colocá-lono rosto e se levantar, ouviu um barulho na porta e o girar da maçaneta insistentemente, sabia quem era o ser desesperado do outro lado, seu mimado e obeso primo Dudley Dursely, lembrava-se também do motivo da euforia , seus tios Vernon e Petúnia Durley, levariam seu filho ao jardim zoológico e desta vez ele teria de ir, pois não poderia ficar com a vizinha , tentava não criar muitas expectativas com esse dia, pois todos os aniversários de seu primo eram chatos e sempre ficava excluído nas reuniões da família trancafiado em seu armário sob a escada. Suspirou resignado e se levantou calçando os chinelos velhos que haviam sido de seu primo, assim como o enorme pijamas azul que ainda vestia, a passos lentos e pesados , caminhou até a porta e destrancou, assim que a abriu e pôs o pé para asair dali, foi empurrado bruscamente devolta, tendo seu nariz golpeado violentamente contra a mesma, sentiu uma dor aguda e afogou-se um pouco com o sangue que escorria fortemente, ouviu seu primo gargalhar e se afastar em direção á cozinha e reclamar algo com sua mãe, sobre ele ser preguiçoso e demorar a se levantar, pegou uma camisa velha de dentro de um baú nos pés da sua pequena cama , o qual guardava suas roupas e apertou com força o nariz, sentou-se novamente nela até ver que seu nariz parou de sangrar.

"Pelo menos não está quebrado" - pensou Harry enquanto se levantava novamente e saía do seu quarto.

_Já estava na hora de levantar, vamos seu primo quer tomar café! -disse sua tia enquanto servia um pouco de chá fumegando na xícara de seu tio

_Hm...tive problemas para sair do meu quarto - enfatizou a ultima palavra soando um tanto sarcástico, ispirou profundamente olhando seu primo que já estava sentado á mesa devorando uns croissants de queijo, pegou uma tijela e começou a bater uns ovos , juntou um pouco de farinha á mistura , açúcars, leite e continuou mexendo alheio aos cometários maldosos e depreciativos de seus parentes:

_Hunf tão lerdo,não sei por que tenho paciência com este moleque, nem preparou o bacon ainda -seu tio resmungou enquanto comia um pão francês, dua tia no entanto apenas olhava com uma careta de despreso como sempre, ela tinha o rosto comprido e feições equinas

_Não consegue andar sem bater na parede mais próxima? Ou fez isso para ganhar óculos novo? se for isso, não gastaremos nenhuma Libra com você...imagina...além de aturá-lo...- Harry largou a frigideira a qual fritava panquecas e encarou sua tia dividido entre incrédulo e perplexo

_Eu...está dizendo...está dizendo que eu fiz isso? -apontou para o prórpio rosto que ja estva vermelho de raiva, seu sangue vervilhando nas veias

_ eu não sou assim!, não quero nada de vocês, nem me machuquei...foi, foi o Dudley! -apontou exasperado para seu primo que comia gulosamente um croissant.

_ Foi ele quem me machucou com a port... -não terminou a acusação,pois levou uma bofetada de sua tia

_Não ouse falara assim comigo! Nem insultar seu primo,ele é um doce,um garoto adorável...não um rebelde ingrato como você - cuspiu a ultima frase e olha o que esta fazendo, está queimando as panquecas! -gritou e pegou a frigideira que soltava muita fumaça e a jogou na pia

_Ora saia da minha frente! Tem muita sorte de não levar uma surra seu...aproveitador, não se faça de inocente, sei que fez isso para dizer que não enxerga bem com isso que chama de óculos -gritou com sua voz afetada

_Eu..não.. .ja disse que não fiz... - virou-se bruscamente e correu para seu aramário.

Trancando a porta atrás de si e deixou-se escorregar até o chão, com o rosto lívido, deixando grossas lágrimas fazer uma trilha pelo seu rosto marcado pelo tapa que levara, Harry desejava arduamente ser outra pessoa.

** . . . . . . . . . . .DE**

**N/A - **Bem gente , não me matem, sei que ficou curto e sem graça, mas prometo melhorar no próximo!

bjos e reviews ?


	2. Voulou être ailleurs

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter pertence a dona J.K Rowling (verdadeira rainha da Inglaterra) e eu não ganho nada por brincar com seus personagens queridos, apenas me divirto os colocando em situações absurdas xD

**Ficwriter**: Rafael Berniev

**Rated: M**

RA. FANON, OOC. Harry

**Título**:** Desintregrér l'Ego,**

**Beta**: nenhum

**_**diálogos

**'' ''** pensamentos

**-**Ação dos personagens

_Itálico_: sonhos e flashbacks

**Sinopse**: Harry passa a sofrer de Transtorno de multipla personalidade após sofrer um trauma, causado por abusos de seu tio, antes de descobrir que é um bruxo.

Conseguirá ele, lidar com a pressão de tanta responsabilidade no mundo bruxo, tento seu Ego tão fragmentado assim?

Capítulo 2.**voulu être ailleurs¹**

Harry Inspirou o ar profundamente com os olhos fechados, tentando conter inutilmente as lágrimas que rolavam pelo seu rosto, molhando o local em que fora desferido o tapa, a pele ainda avermelhada, com a marca ainda visível dos dedos de sua agressora ardia, expirou cansado, secando o rosto com a manga do pijamas azul desbotado que ainda vestia, deixando escapar um soluço, sentia-se injustiçado e frustrado , não queria ser fraco, mas sentia-se incapaz de não odiar seus tios e a vida que levava.

Levantou-se devagar desencostando-se da porta, deu um passo a frente e jogou-se de costas na cama, caindo com um baque surdo do seu corpo no colchão velho e encalombado, puxou a pesada colcha de retalhos sobre si acomodando se melhor e fitou o teto cheio de teias de aranha. Não soube dizer quanto tempo ficou ali observando imagens borradas devido às manchas de poeira e mofo no teto de seu quarto, suspirou sentindo-se cansado apesar não fazer muito tempo que saíra da cama.

Fechou os olhos pensando no quanto gostaria de ter outra vida, ser outra pessoa, um outro alguém que não fosse o Harry, que não era apenas solitário, mas sozinho no mundo e não tinha ninguém por si, desejava apenas estar outro lugar, qualquer lugar que não fosse a casa de seus odiosos tios, qualquer lugar onde ele não fosse uma presença indesejada, um estorvo como eles sempre diziam.

Sentiu um calor envolver sua pele, fixou os olhos para melhorar a imagem, de uma mulher de pele muito clara e longos cabelos vermelhos e ondulados, tinha um rosto com fisionomia delicada, sorria para ele mostrando uma branquíssima fileira de dentes bem alinhada e lábios pequenos e rosados. Estendia a mão em sua direção e o chamava, seus olhos eram de um tom de verde muito vivos que faziam lembrar duas esmeraldas, o olhava ternamente , sorria novamente e chamava um homem e comentava algo como seu filho ja ser um rapazinho e ter pernas firmes, o homem se juntava a ela e sorria também, estendendo sua mão para ele, seus cabelos era escuros como os seus e despontavam para todos os lados, seus olhos era castanho-esverdeados e também o olhava com ternura por detrás dos óculos redondos como os seus

_Isso mesmo Harry...venha meu amor -dizia a mulher

_Só mais alguns passos meu garoto ... -dizia o homem

_Venha Harry vamos...Harry, Harry está fazendo o quê ? Por que não sai logo daí, não pense que somos loucos em deixar que fique em casa sozinho, correndo o risco de destruir a casa !

Foi tirado o sonho cálido pela estridente voz de sua tia Petúnia, batendo insistentemente na porta de seu armário.

Olhou para o relógio que marcava 1230 PM e seu coração deu um salto, já estava quase na hora de ir ao jardim zoológico e seus tios deviam estar furiosos, ja podia imaginar fumaças saindo das orelhas de seu tio

_Ja-ja estou pronto tia Petúnia -falou enquanto apanhava uma calça sem nem mesmo olhar, já que todas era surradas e largas demais, vestiu uma camisa xadrez azul, bem desbotada e calçou um par de tênis surrado que fora também de seu primo, passou a mão pelos cabelos para tentar domá-los inutilmente, abriu a porta para ser puxado pelo pulso e ser empurrado por sua tia até a porta

_Anda logo !

_Teremos que levá-lo já que a vizinha sofreu um acidente doméstico com aqueles gatos horrorosos...viu só ? É no que dá Ser esquisito -falou franzindo o enorme e pontudo nariz na direção de Harry

_Então eu..realmente irei com vocês ? -perguntou Harry apreencivo mas com uma ponta de esperança de que seu dia não fosse tão ruim

_E há alguém além de nós, que se disponha a ficar com um estorvo como você ? Francamente !

–bufou Petúnia fechando a porta atrás de si e caminhou até o carro onde já aguardavam Vernon terminando de guardar alguns presentes de Dudley no banco de trás, onde aguardava o garoto irritado por seus pais terem de levar Harry junto com eles

_Por que ele tem que viz junto !

_Manda ele ficar mãe !

gritava Dudley batendo com um taco de baseball no encosto do banco da frente

_Não podemos querido, terá que fazer esse sacrifício hoje e...

calou-se ao ver o amigo de Dudley chegar com seu pai.

_Olá Peter, que bom que irá conosco, venha entre no carro, Dudy ja estava ansioso

_Sim srª Dursley !

_Até mais papai !

–desceu do carro acenando para seu pai e entrou no carro se jogando ao lado de Dudley, mas não antes de olhar com desdém para Harry, pois se ele estava com bom pressentimento sobre o dia, estava enganado.

Vernon virou-se para Harry eo chacoalhou pelos ombros, quase derrubando seus óculos do rosto no processo

_Escute aqui moleque...uma gracinha...

_Eu sei...seu comer... no armário...de castigo... -respondeu Harry com tom monótono, estava cansado de sempre sofrer as mesmas ameaças, que no caso eram cumpridas

_Como se eu ja não ficasse trancado sempre... -pensou ele soltando-se do aperto das mãos de seu tio em seus ombros e entrando no carro, ficando espremido entre brinquedos seu primo e o amigo dele, que adorava socar Harry, tanto quanto Dudley

O dia correu como Harry imaginou assim que pôs os olhos em Peter, fora insultado constantemente, agredido pelos garotos sempre que seus tios não olhavam, ou fingiam não ver, comera somente o que seu primo não aguentava, mais, levara a culpa pela enorme parede de vidro do viveiro das cobras ter desaparecido. Seus tios voltavam para casa no mais absoluto silêncio dentro do carro, o clima pesado chegava a ser palpável os olhares de ódio que seu tio desferia a ele pelo espelho do carro, mostravam á Harry que enfrentaria a uma tormenta quando chegasse em casa.

**N/A**: Queria estar em outro lugar¹.

Oi gente, não me matem please, melhoro na próxima, primeira fic, relevem u.u

beijos e reviews?


	3. Punition

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter pertence a dona J.K Rowling (verdadeira rainha da Inglaterra) e eu não ganho nada por brincar com seus personagens queridos, apenas me divirto os colocando em situações absurdas xD

**Ficwriter**: Rafael Berniev

**Rated: M**

**RA. FANON, OOC. Harry**

**Título**:** Desintregrér l'Ego,**

**Beta**: nenhum

_diálogos

**'' ''** pensamentos

-Ação dos personagens

**Itálico:** sonhos e flashbacks

**Sinopse**: Harry passa a sofrer de Transtorno de multipla personalidade após sofrer um trauma, causado por abusos de seu tio, antes de descobrir que é um bruxo.

Conseguirá ele, lidar com a pressão de tanta responsabilidade no mundo bruxo, tento seu Ego tão fragmentado assim?

Olá gente, Harry está começando sua jornada tortuosa.  
Se não gosta de cenas violentas, por favor não leia!  
Enjoy

Harry gostaria muito de ser invisível, pois o clima era tenso e a hostilidade era palpável, a todo momento lhe eram lançados olhares letais por parte de seus tios, espremido entre Peter, Dudley e mais brinquedos e lembraças que trouxeram do passeio, levando várias cotoveladas e murros em seu magro e curto braço, já Dudley que estava ao lado de Peter, preferia chutar lhe a perna sempre que podia.

_Eu sabia que não era uma boa idéia! -resmungou Vernon entrecerrando os pequenos olhos e encarando Harry pelo espelho.

_O que podíamos fazer querido? Tínhamos que trazer esse anormal, ele tem problemas mentai, já lhe dissei isso!  
–esgarniçou sua tia, tentando de algum modo por fim ao assunto

_Basta deixá-lo trancado naquele armário e pronto! Garanto que nunca mais...ele nos envergonhará desta maneira!  
–falou Vernon bufando, com as narinas alargadas e virou-se para olhar diretamente para Harry.

_Ficará um mês de.. -começou Petúnia mas não terminou a frase, pois fora cortada por seu marido que olhava com um brilho feroz no olhar.

_De certo que ele ficará trancado, mas eu decido como castigá-lo... -murmurou

seu tio sombriamente, enquanto pisava fundo acelerando o carro, sua tia sobressaltou-se e agarrou-se no assento, mas não comentou nada.  
Harry fingiu não prestar atenção no que ouvira e continuou olhando pela janela , deixando seus pensamentos vagarem pelas ruas, via crianças brincando na grama do jardim de suas casas, todas sorriam e lhe pareciam felizes, não podia reprimir um meio sorriso, sonhava que talvez pudesse sentir algo parecido, mas fora tirado de sua paz de espírito ao perceber que a paisagem mudava rapidamente, olhou para o reflexo de seu tio no retrovisor do carro e sentiu que havia algo diferente em seu olhar, teve um mau pressentimento, sentiu formar-se um nó em sua garganta, desviou novamente o olhar focando-se em qualquer coisa pelo caminho, mas ao mesmo tempo em nada especial.

_ Ei seu esquisito! -era seu primo o chutando para chamar-lha a atenção

_Como fez para sumir com o vidro ein? -Perguntou Dudley com a cara enfezada.

_Esse idiota não poderia ter feito nada disso Dud. -exclamou Peter, dando alguns tapas na nuca de Harry

_Mas mamãe e papai foram chamados, tiveram que se explicar com o cara do zoólógico! -respondeu Dudley, mordendo uma imensa barra de chocolate

_Já disse que não fiz nada, foi tipo ma.. -começou Harry tentando se explicar mas fora interrompido por seu furioso tio.

_cale a boca!

_Cale sua maldita boca, seu moleque infeliz! -esbravejou Vernon, interrompendo a discussão dos garotos, fazendo a todos se calarem.

_Parece que tem alguém ferrado... -sussurrou Dudley esfregando as gorduchas mãos uma na outra

_Que pena do pobra quatro-olhos, vai a-pa-nhar... -Peter cantarolou baixinho, próximo ao ouvido de Harry.

Sua tia o olhou com os olhos esbugalhados e Harry pensou ter enxergado apreensão neles, mas logo se desfez e surgiu o velho olhar de desprezo, certamente apenas o culpava pelo incidente no zoológico.  
Harry ainda divagava sobre os olhares de seus tios para ele que não percebera que o carro havia parado, sobressaltou-se com o tranco da porta batendo, seu tio havia saído do carro e dava a volta para abrir as portas, ja estavam em casa e o pai de Peter o aguardava estacionado junto a calçada.

_Espero que Peter não tenha dado trabalho. -disse ao casal, enquanto dava desalinhava os cabelos do filho

_Não pai, é claro que não dei trabalho! -disse o garoto sorridente desvensilhando-se da mão que o descabelava, com um ar de perfeito anjo

_Trabalho algum, seu filho é um garoto adorável, não é mesmo querido?  
disse Petúnia olhando do homem para seu marido

_De certo que sim, Dudley adoraria que seu filho nos acompanhasse mais vezes não é mesmo Dud.

_Sim pai, ele pode ir acampar com agente semana que vêm srº?

_Por mim tudo bem, mas falaremos com sua mãe está bem?

_Agora vamos você ja deve estar cansado. Até logo Vernon, srª Dursley -despediu-se e retornou para seu carro com Peter e partiram

_Agora você vai ver moleque... -resmungou

Vernon puxou Harry pelo braço, para dentro da casa, com um aperto que deixaria marcas depois, abriu a porta do armário e o jogou violentamente fazendo-o cambalear e cair sobre o criado-mudo derrubando o pequeno abajur e caindo no chão.

_Mas...ai... -choramingava Harry

_...Eu...eu não fiz nada!

_Eu disse que se arrependeria seu...moleque!

_foi como magia! -defendeu-se Harry

Seu coração estava acelerado, batia fortemente contra o peito e não conseguia se mover tamanho era seu pânico.

_Está de castigo por um mês... -adiantou-se e puxou Harry pelos cabelos enquanto falava fechando a porta atrás de si com o pé, mal cabiam os dois la dentro e Harry tentava a todo custo se libertar do agarre.

_Fará suas refeições aqui mesmo...-grunhiu e desferiu-lhe uma bofetada que o derrubou novamente no chão

_Se você se comportar bem, talvez o deixe sair para usar o banheiro...-sorriu malicioso

Desferiu-lhe outra bofetada e mais uma sucessão delas enquanto falava com os dentes cerrados e o rosto vermelho, tamanho era o seu ódio.  
Harry sentia um gosto metálico na boca e seu estômago revirava pelos socos que levava, sua cabeça doía e seu coração parecia que fugiria do peito, suas pernas tremiam, todas as partes do seu corpo do doíam, sentia uma pressão nas costelas, talvez tivesse quebrada, ouvia seu tio dizer coisas a respeito de seus pais e acertá-lhe novos golpes.  
Caiu novamente no chão empoeirado, seus óculos havia voado longe, enxergava apenas borroes, viu seu tio se afastar, fechar a porta e tudo escureceu.

N/A:** Punição¹** **Então...as coisas tendem a piorar para o Harry sabe? **  
**Mas se curtem um Harry sofrido, assim como eu...**  
**sorry, ficou muito ruim, não me matem**  
**beijos e reviews?**


	4. Desintégrer l'Ego -solitude

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter pertence a dona J.K Rowling (verdadeira rainha da Inglaterra) e eu não ganho nada por brincar com seus personagens queridos, apenas me divirto os colocando em situações absurdas xD

...

**Ficwriter**: Rafael Berniev

**Rated: M**

RA. FANON, OOC. Harry

**Título**:** Desintregrér l'Ego,**

**Beta**: nenhum

**_**diálogos

**'' ''** pensamentos

**-**Ação dos personagens

_Itálico_: sonhos e flashbacks

**Sinopse**: Harry passa a sofrer de Transtorno de multipla personalidade após sofrer um trauma, causado por abusos de seu tio, antes de descobrir que é um bruxo.

Conseguirá ele, lidar com a pressão de tanta responsabilidade no mundo bruxo, tento seu Ego tão fragmentado assim?

...

Olá!  
Um aviso básico...se não tem nervos, pare aqui mesmo ok?  
Mas se não se incomodam com isso, enjoy!  
...

Harry inspirou e um aroma de flores invadiu seu olfato trazendo-lhe paz , Sentia-se bem e protegido, estava em um lugar quente e aconchegante , estava no colo de uma mulher ruiva de pele clara, era a mesma que sempre lhe sorria, cantava uma canção de ninar, sua voz era melodiosa e o acalmava deixava-o sonolento.

Ouviu um estrondo e gritos desesperados, uma voz masculina ecoou e o calor e o perfume delicioso sumiram, a cena se desfez, já não estava mais no colo da mulher sendo embalado, e sim em um berço, ouviu mais gritos parecia ser uma voz feminina desta vez, implorava para que os deixasse em paz, fugisse, ouviu mais um grito e desta vez mais agudo seguido de um clarão verde e tudo escureceu .

Abriu os olhos lentamente, tudo não passava de imagem borrada, piscou várias vezes para tentar enxergar melhor, era inútil pois estava sem seus óculos, ergueu o tronco para apoiar-se nos cotovelos, tentando se apoiar neles para se levantar, mas percebeu que era uma péssima idéia, tudo em seu corpo doía, suas costelas queimavam e mal podia respirar, tossiu ruidosamente, sentindo um gosto metálico de sangue na garganta misto com o amargo da bile, tossiu mais uma vez e expeliu um pouco de sangue , passou a mão na boca para limpá-la e sentiu uma crosta de sangue seco grudado nela e em suas bochechas, entrecerrou os olhos focando na imagem de suas mãos trêmulas que também estavam sujas de sangue seco, assim como sua camisa que estava com vários rasgos nela .

Inspirou profundamente e sentiu uma dor invadir seus pulmões, expirou tossindo novamente, mas não expeliu mais sangue no processo, espalmou as mãos no chão e forçou lentamente para se levantar ignorando a dor em sua cabeça, que e a deixava a ponto de explodir, seus braços tremiam violentamente, lhe ocorreu dar deu um impulso, pois sabia que se não agisse rápido usando toda sua força de vontade, não conseguiria sair do chão sujo de sangue, sentia seu corpo doer como se fosse partir-se em pedaços, principalmente seus braços, pensava que se desprenderíam-se do troco. Conseguiu finalmente se levantar e deitou-se na cama, inspirou o ar fazendo um chiado como houvesse água em seus pulmões ou tivesse bronquite alérgica, sentiu uma pressão nas costelas e tossiu expelindo sangue mais uma vez, livrando-se do que o impedia de respirar, encolheu-se em posição fetal, sentiu seus olhos arderem e desta vez não tentou impedir as lágrimas que misturadas ao sangue seco , escorressem copiosamente pelo seu rosto miúdo, soluçava e gania baixinho como um animal ferido, pois era exatamente como se sentia, exatamente como um animal ou pior, pois recordava-se de como os cães da irmã de seu tio eram bem tratados.

Não soube quanto tempo ficou ali enrolado na colcha, abraçado a si mesmo, sentiu um calor percorrer seu corpo, espalhando-se por seus braços e tronco queimando sua pele e aumentando a intenssidade do calor nos locais extremamente feridos, teria visto uma luz azulada o envolver, se não estivesse com os olhos fechados para que não ardessem mais, quando calor se dissipou lentamente, Harry sentiu um alívio profundo.

Sentiu a dor de seus ferimentos deixarem de latejar e aos poucos, conseguiu tragar o ar para dentro de seus pulmões com mais facilidade gradativamente, até que respirar tornou-se uma tarefa fácil. Ficou com os olhos fechados por um tempo, as lágrimas secaram e os soluços pararam , abriu lentamente os olhos verdes cor de esmeralda injetadados de sangue, não viu o brilho azulado que o envolvera, pois ja havia cessado, fitou a parede bege e descascada por longos minutos, ficou dequele jeito, perdido entre o vazio da sua alma e a solidão opressora que mantinha consigo um silêncio ensurdecedor, até tudo escurecer lentamente e ser embalado e carregado pelos braços de Hipnos.

...

N/A **Desintégrer l'Ego -solidão¹**

Ficou curto eu sei mas não me odeiem..ok podem odiar, mas não me xinguem...ok podem xingar, o ficwriter que no caso sou eu, merece , não houve diálogos, apenas word mesmo...no próximo cap. a coisa esquenta ^^

Deixem reviews please!


	5. Solitude partie 2

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter pertence a dona J.K Rowling (verdadeira rainha da Inglaterra) e eu não ganho nada por brincar com seus personagens queridos, apenas me divirto os colocando em situações absurdas xD

...

**Ficwriter**: Rafael Berniev

**Rated: M**

RA. FANON, OOC. Harry

**Título**:** Desintregrér l'Ego,**

**Beta**: nenhum

**_**diálogos

**'' ''** pensamentos

**-**Ação dos personagens

_Itálico_: sonhos e flashbacks

**Sinopse**: Harry passa a sofrer de Transtorno de multipla personalidade após sofrer um trauma, causado por abusos de seu tio, antes de descobrir que é um bruxo.

Conseguirá ele, lidar com a pressão de tanta responsabilidade no mundo bruxo, tento seu Ego tão fragmentado assim?

...

Olá gente! espero que gostem  
Warning Angst triplo ok?  
Enjoy!

...

Harry! -ouviu a mesma voz feminina clamar por ele em desespero, seguido do clarão verde que sempre inundava seus sonhos.

_Harry! -batidas na porta de madeira, ele ja sabia de quem se tratava.

_Vamos seu preguiçoso! Não pense que irá se safar de seus deveres, venha preparar panquecas para Dudzinho! -as batidas continuaram e com mais força, talvez ela estivesse com os nós dos dedos vermelhos de tanto que batia, parecia deseperada.

_Hn...-remexeu-se na cama mas não abriu os olhos.

_Mas o quê?...- passou a ponta dos dedos sobre uma camada grossa e seca que cobria suas pálpebras, grudando seus negros cílios.

_Anda logo garoto! -apressou-o sua tia mexendo a massaneta afim de arrancá-la da porta

_Hnm..já es- estou indo...-falou Harry com a voz entrecortada e rouca

_Me d-dê um...minu..to -sua garganta dolorida , parecia que tinha engolido areia e sentia um gosto horrível na boca, como se tivesse engolido também um guarda-chuva junto com a areia.

Oh Deus...o...que...- levou os dedos aos olhos e começou a raspar as crostas de sangue com as unhas, elas se esfarelavam e caíam no travesseiro como areia em crostas, desgrudou as pálpebras e percorreu o olhar pelas suas pequenas e pálidas mãos, agora ambas sujas de sangue escuro e seco, afastou a colcha e assustou ao ver sua camisa rasgada e também suja de sangue.

_Ah sim...levei uma surra -fechou os olhos e foi assaltado pelas lembranças da tarde anterior e estranhou que ja estivesse melhor, lembrava-se de sentir muita dor a cada pancada, jurava que quebrara os braços e costelas, passou a mão no nariz e constatou que este também estava no lugar, franziu o cenho mas afastou as dúvidas da cabeça, pois se tivesse quebrado alguns ossos, não estariam curados logo no dia seguinte.

_Estou perdendo a paciência, pois saiba que seu castigo não implica em seguir com as normas da casa e... -foi interrompida por um Vernon muito tenso.

_Não abra esta porta Patúnia! - voziferou ele

_Mas...bem...o café...ele não fará as panquecas Dudzinho...- balbuciou Petúnia ainda girando a maçaneta na tentativa vã de abrir a estreita porta.

_Já lhe disse que do castigo desse moleque cuidarei eu, eu decido se fará o café ou não! -sua voz soava exasperada e encarava a mulher com o enorme e redondo rosto vermelho e sua veia saltava na testa.

_Mas...bem. -Petúnia pigarreou e se recompôs, mas suas mão torciam a barra de seu avental

_Mas ele terá que sair para tomar seu café, ou não terá ânimo para cortar a grama de meu jardim, sabe como ele adora fazer corpo mole - continuou a falar disparadamente e estendeu a mão magra e comprida para seu marido.

Dê-me a chave, quando terminarmos o café da manhã o deixarei ir até a cozinha para comer o que sobrar como sempre.

_Não, não desta vez, ficarei com as chaves e só o deixarei comer quando achar que devo.

_Mas, querido...-Petúnia ficara mais pálida do que estava a alguns minutos strás

_Entenda bem, você não tem pulso firme, deixa esse delinquente fazer o que quer e veja só no que deu? -continuou Vernon ignorando deliberadamente a expressão de perplexidade da esposa, ele não sabia em que estado desaúde Harry se encontrava e não queria que Petúnia o visse, não que pensasse que ela se importava tanto com o sobrinho, mas na opinião dele, as mulheres ficavam chocadas por nada.

_Bem, vamos tomar café, irei á fábrica hoje, estou fechando um novo acordo e tenho que ser pontual, não posso me atrazar ou perderei a confiança do srº Robinson -e saiu em direção á cozinha empurando uma atordoada Petúnia.

_Que ótimo, sabia que ele não a deixaria entrar, muito menos me deixar comer -murmurou enfiando o rosto sob as cobertas

_Mas também o que achava? Que ela tentasse te ver e alimentar Harry, é mais estúpido do que pensei

_Não sou estúpido...-suspirou resignado e descobriu o rosto fitando o teto descascado e manchado de seu "quarto"

_Claro que não é, até um estúpido chega a ser alguém, veja o Dudzinho. - falou amargo

_já você o que, Harry?

_Talvez tenha razão, não sou ninguém...-admitiu derrotado.

_Só se for você mesmo Harry, porque eu continuo sendo alguém, um alguém que odeiam por ser forte e franco -falou com convicção encarando um espelho quadrado e pequeno que ficava ao lado do despertador, sobre o criado-mudo.

_Que ótimo, estou discutindo comigo mesmo, sobre minha vida miserável e minha falta de lugar no universo -esboçou um sorro triste e voltou a encarar sua imagem suja de sangue seco refletida no espelho e viu seus lábio finos e feridos curvarem-se num sorriso enviesado

_O melhor agora é poupar energia - falou enquanto se levantava

_Mas preciso trocar de roupas- olhou-se girando em torno de si

Limpou-se como pôde, tirou as roupas rasgadas e trocou por uma limpa, esfregou o rosto com a camisa rasgada para tirar o sangue grudado do rosto, sentou-se na cama e sentiu seu estômago roncar alto, deitou-se e fechou os olhos, sabia que ninguém viria por enquanto, estava sozinho.

Pegou o retrato de seus pais que estavam abraçados e sorrindo, deslizou o indicador pela imagem de cada um, procurou seus óculos e os encontrou uma parte em cada estremidade do armário

_Quebrado novamente - suspirou e puxou a gaveta do criado-mudo e retirou um rolo de esparadrapo, cortou um pedaço e juntou as partes do óculos e fixou o esparadrapo no meio, juntando o aro da armação que fixa o óculos na ponte do nariz, obsevou seu trabalho e concluiu que estava bem feito, sorriu fracamente para si mesmo.

_É Harry...será um longo dia -suspirou resignado e se jogou novamente na cama, so lhe restava dormir outra vez, ou era o que ele pretendia, sua garganta estava muito seca e precisava ir ao banheiro.

"E agora, não posso simplesmente chamar por alguém" - pensou Harry

"Mas morrerei de sede, não há outra saída, enfrente Harry- pensou enquanto se levantava e ía até a porta, bateu timidamente e chamou por sua tia

_Ei, alguém pode abrir a porta...estou com sede e preciso ir ao banheiro -falou o mais alto que sua garganta permitiu.

_Por favor...-bateu novamente, ouviu passos se aproximando do corredor

_O que quer quatro-olhos? -era seu primo estranhando Harry não ter saído para preparar o café

N/A

Desintegrando o Ego -solidão parte 2¹

Oi gente, não me odeiem ok  
sorry pelos erros.  
bjos e reviews?


	6. La peur et la douleur

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter pertence a dona J.K Rowling (verdadeira rainha da Inglaterra) e eu não ganho nada por brincar com seus personagens queridos, apenas me divirto os colocando em situações absurdas xD

...

**Ficwriter**: Rafael Berniev

**Rated: M**

RA. FANON, OOC. Harry

**Título**:** Desintregrér l'Ego,**

**Beta**: nenhum

**_**diálogos

**'' ''** pensamentos

**-**Ação dos personagens

_Itálico_: sonhos e flashbacks

**Sinopse**: Harry passa a sofrer de Transtorno de multipla personalidade após sofrer um trauma, causado por abusos de seu tio, antes de descobrir que é um bruxo.

Conseguirá ele, lidar com a pressão de tanta responsabilidade no mundo bruxo, tento seu Ego tão fragmentado assim?

...

Olá!  
Um aviso básico...se não tem nervos, pare aqui mesmo ok?  
Mas se não se incomodam com isso, enjoy!  
...

Beware!  
Warning:Angst tortura á vista!  
Enjoy!

...

"Podemos facilmente perdoar uma criança que tem medo do escuro; a real tragédia da vida é quando os homens têm medo da luz."

.

_Ainda está trancado quatro-olhos? -indagou Dudley e gargalhou como achasse muito engraçada a situação de Harry

_Sim...estou trancado –respondeu Harry cansado

_Preciso ir ao banheiro, pode chamar a tia Petúnia para abrir a porta por favor? –perguntou Harry exasperado falando num fôlego só

_Não sei...quer dizer posso, mas dá muito trabalho, vai ficar me devendo -sorriu vitorioso tamborilando os dedos na porta do armário

_Está bem, discutimos isso depois, agora vai logo estou apertado...-respondeu Harry novamente num fôlego só

_Se bem que não tem muito a oferecer, já que é tão pobre, é um saco ter um primo tão pobre assim...nem dá para barganhar -zombou Dudley fazendo um barulho de sucção ao beber um copo de suco e balançou-o fazendo os cubos de gelo tilintares uns nos outros, sabendo que deixaria Harry mais apertado

_Veja só , ou melhor ouve...-continuou a balançar o gelo no fundo do copo

_Está com sede quatro olhos? -sorriu alto mais uma vez

_Muito , muito legal mesmo, que o que quer que esteja bebendo está gelado, agora dá para se apressar e buscar sua mãe? -Harry estava pulando de um pé para o outro agora

_Está bem...ninguém tem humor nessa casa –bufou e correu em direção ao jardim da casa, sua mãe estava regando as plantas e revirando a terra, seu rosto comprido estava molhado e suas roupas empapadas de suor, passou um pano para secar o suor da testa e respirou fundo, nunca admitiria, mas seu sobrinho a ajudava bastante com habilidade em cuidar de seu jardim.

_Mamãe! -arfou correndo até sua mãe, não era muito distante do jardim para dentro da casa, mas seu corpo era pesado e não se exercitava nunca, exceto quando corria atrás de Harry para socá-lo

_O que quer fofinho? –perguntou, se erguendo endireitando a coluna

_É o quatro-olhos, está trancado ainda e está apertado, acho melhor a senhora abrir a porta, ele vai acabar molhando todo o chão -sorriu com a imagem de Harry pulando por estar apertado

_Mais essa agora...bufou largando o regador e tirando as luvas de jardinagem, passou por seu filho e adentrou na casa, subiu a escada e foi para seu quarto, ao entrar parou no meio dele girando em torno de si em busca de algo, viu um banquinho no canto entre a parede e a escrivaninha, o puxou arrastando até o guarda-roupas e subiu nele, tateou entre a lateral do móvel e a parede, pegou um molho de chaves deque estava pendurada em um prego e desceu do banquinho, ao virar-se deparou com Dudley encostado no batente da porta, passou por ele, não esperando a ser seguida e desceu a escada escolhendo a chave certa em meio ás outras, separou-a e dirigiu-se ao armário

_Como é doce meu garotinho, sempre se preocupando com quem não merece! –suspirou e enfiou a chave na fechadura, girou e abriu a porta para ver um Harry correr rápido como uma bala em direção a escada e subiu aos tropeços trancando-se no banheiro

_Não tem educação mesmo, nem para agradecer presta, tão diferente do meu Dudyzinho -resmungou e subiu a escada parando na porta do banheiro

_Quando sair daí, desça e vá para a cozinha, pegue seu café que esta em cima da pia, lave a louça e vá para o quintal varrer e recolher o lixo -dada a ordem, desceu e voltou para seu jardim, sem esperar por uma resposta de Harry

_Está bem tia Petúnia! -respondeu tirando a roupa, precisava de um banho urgente, abriu o registro e sentiu a água cair em seu corpo, era um bálsamo depois de tanto tempo com crostas de sangue seco grudadas á pele, fez uma espuma com a esponja e esfregou energicamente em cada parte suja, a água escorria deixando um rastro vermelho cair pelo ralo, pôs um pouco de shampoo e fez uma espuma, esfregou os dedos no couro cabeludo e enxaguou

_Senti falta disto – murmurou encostando a testa na parede fria e deixando a água cair e massagear a pele de suas costas.

Ficou ali desse jeito por alguns minutos, fechou o registro e apanhou uma toalha que estava pendurada no gancho, saiu do banheiro apressadamente para seu armário, se sua tia o visse andar pela casa de toalhas daria um sermão daqueles.

_ótimo, comer e lavar a louça...ao menos me deixou sair um pouco " –pensou enquanto se vestia. Se dirigiu até a cozinha, pegou um prato com bacon e ovos mexido que já estavam frios e um copo de suco de laranja, se pôs a comer de pé mesmo, bebeu o suco que desceu aliviando a sensação arenosa que sentia ao engolir. Terminou de comer e começou a lavar a louça, estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não percebeu uma sombra larga atrás de si, sentiu um aperto em suas costelas, que o fez perder o ar, arfou assustado e se debateu , não conseguia raciocinar direito

_O que falei ein seu moleque! -era seu tio que o arrastava de volta para o armário enquanto falava impropérios

_Eu...tia Petúnia me disse que era para eu lavar a louça e varrer as folhas do quintal! -tentou argumentar inutilmente, enquanto tentava se soltar do agarre do homem.

_Eu já disse uma vez...vai entender o que eu quis dizer com um mês de castigo –vociferou o homem que o apertava como quisesse quebrar suas costelas.

_Preci...sava ir...ao banheiro e...-tentou argumentar mais uma vez sem nenhum efeito

_Cale-se! -abriu a porta e o jogou lá dentro, fechando a porta e o coração de Harry deu uma batida mais forte contra o peito. Sentiu o sangue gelar ao olhar para seu tio, nunca tivera medo de ser trancado antes, mas depois do episódio do viveiro e a surra que levara, ficou com uma sensação estranha em ficar fechado no mesmo ambiente que seu tio

_Está na hora de ensiná-lo a ser alguém responsável, seu delinqüente ! -falou entrecerrando os olhos, fitou Harry pálido e trêmulo sob a cama, sentiu uma felicidade inexplicável, cada nervo de seu enorme corpo vibrava, torceu o lábios escondidos sob o bigode num sorriso enviesado e puxou o braço de Harry o trazendo para si, viu o rosto do menino se torcer em uma careta de dor e seus olhos brilharam, sentia-se vivo como nunca, nem mesmo as cintadas que dava nele esporadicamente lhe surtiam esse efeito.

_Por favor...tio..o que está fazendo, esta me machucando -choramingou Harry enquanto seu tio torcia seu braço e puxava sua camisa e jogando de qualquer modo

_Vai me pagar por todos estes anos...seu..anormal...-puxou Harry pelos cabelos negros e espetados para todos lados e fitou seus olhos verde-esmeralda brilharem com lágrimas que começavam a escorrer pelas bochechas rosadas, aproximou-se mais e mordeu seu torço miúdo e pálido, que estava desnudo, percorreu as enormes mãos e afundou seus roliços dedos na pele do garoto, deixando marcas arroxeadas, o ouvia chorar e pedir que parasse, mas não conseguia, era muito boa a sensação de tê-lo subjugado por seus toques firmes, sentia o corpo menor tremer violentamente dentro de seu agarre e isso o fazia prosseguir, jogou Harry novamente na cama e arrancou sua calça junto com a cueca, o deixando nu.

"Não...não pode ser, isso não está acontecendo" -pensava Harry enquanto soluçava , seu corpo tremia sem controle algum , estava a ponto de colapsar, sentiu cada parte de suas coxas e nádegas serem apertadas pelos dedos de seu tio, estava apavorado, sabia que ninguém o ajudaria, sua tia provavelmente não estava em casa, seu coração parecia quere saltar para fora da caixa torácica, sua respiração era superficial, pois estava muito assustado

_Por favor...não faça isso, eu...não farei mais nada esquisito -balbuciava sabendo que nada do que diria faria seu tio mudar de idéia, mesmo não acreditando que era responsável pelas coisas que aconteciam ás vezes e que enfureciam seus tios

_Chega garoto...hoje terei minha recompensa -murmurou no ouvido de Harry, com a voz rouca e em um tom malicioso, demonstrando que estava totalmente excitado, deitou-se sobre o pequeno corpo colocando-se entre as pernas do menino.

Harry sentiu o coração falhar uma batida quando o homem roçou a ereção dura presa pela calça social que ainda vestia no pequeno pênis de Harry, ele sentiu Vernon tirar a mão de sua coxa e viu quando começou a abrir o zíper da calça, estava perdido, fechou os olhos e começou a chorar copiosamente, era tudo o que podia fazer , seu estômago revirava ao sentir a língua quente e molhada do homem lamber seu pescoço e forçar um entrada em sua boca, chorava e tremia, queria que o chão abrisse e o engolisse para não passar por tal humilhação.

Vernon levou á mão até o zíper de sua calça e puxou para baixo, tirou seu membro duro e para fora e roçou a glande vermelha que brilhava de pré-semen na pequena entrada rósea de Harry, a visão do garoto encolhido o excitava mais, procurou os lábios pequenos e deslizou a língua por eles, pedindo passagem, ao que o garoto apertava os lábios e tentava fechá-los, forçava ainda mais, era divertido para o homem e excitante, sentia-se vivo e se perguntava o por quê não havia feito isso antes

_Vernon? -batidas na porta –o corpo do redondo homem retesou e congelou.

_Vernon querido, está aí dentro? -era Petúnia, saiu de cima de Harry rapidamente e começou a se recompor, pegou as roupas do menino que einda estava encolhido sobre a cama e jogou para ele

_Vista-se moleque, depressa –falou já totalmente vestido

_Sim, estava apenas ensinando algo a esse moleque estúpido querida -arfou e esperou Harry terminar de se vestir, desferiu um tapa contra o rosto do menino, que estava lívido e abaixou-se até a altura de seus olhos verdes e o ameaçou

_Uma palavra...sobre o que aconteceu...ou melhor, nada aconteceu -enfatizou a última frase e abriu a porta, deparando-se com Petúnia na porta, seu rosto estava pálido e sua boca entreaberta e as mãos estavam trêmulas, ela olhava para dentro do quarto meio atônita

_Ora..n-não precisa se dar ao trabalho de ensinar qualquer coisa a este demente, querido... -falou ainda olhando para Harry, virou-se para Vernon, olhou de cima á baixo e o puxou pela manga da camisa, os dois saíram e fecharam a porta.

Harry não acreditava no que acontecera ali, encolheu-se na cama e puxou a colcha até a cabeça, fechou os olhos e chorou até adormecer.

N/A Desintegrando o Ego parte 3. - O medo e a dor¹

Então é isso, espero que tenham gostado, sorry pelos possíveis erros ortográficos.

beijos e reviews?

próximo capítulo: P.O.V Petúnia


	7. POV Petúnia e Dudley Dursley

**Disclaimer:**pertence a dona J.K Rowling (verdadeira rainha da Inglaterra) e eu não ganho nada por brincar com seus personagens queridos, apenas me divirto os colocando em situações absurdas xD

**Ficwriter**: Rafael Berniev

**Rated: M**

RA. FANON, OOC. Harry

**Título**:** Desintregrér l'Ego,**

**Beta**: nenhum

**_**diálogos

**'' ''** pensamentos

**-**Ação dos personagens

_Itálico_: sonhos e flashbacks

**Sinopse**: Harry passa a sofrer de Transtorno de multipla personalidade após sofrer um trauma, causado por abusos de seu tio, antes de descobrir que é um bruxo.

Conseguirá ele, lidar com a pressão de tanta responsabilidade no mundo bruxo, tento seu Ego tão fragmentado assim?

...

Oi gente!

Bom, eu não tenho Beta e não preparo os capítulos antes, então sorry pelos possíveis erros, apenas digito o que me vêm á minha mente deturpada.

espero que gostem.

...

**POV Petúnia e Dudley Dursely**

Estava cuidando do meu jardim, regando as flores, adubando a terra, podando algumas folhas e galhos, tarefa um tanto trabalhosa, embora eu deteste admitir, o fedelho sabe fazer muito bem, mas não podia chamá-lo, pois ele teria que comer e voltar para o quarto, então mandei que lavasse a louça e varresse o quintal, o que seria muito mais rápido dele fazer, se não começasse fazer corpo mole é claro. Suspirei e continuei a quebrar alguns galhos secos de minha roseira e lírios, reparei que meus copos de leite estavam exuberante, suspirei distraída quando ouvi o motor do carro de Vernon, ele devia já estar entrando na garagem, o ouvi fechar a porta da mesma e seus passos se distanciarem, devia estar entrando pela porta dos fundos, tirei a luvas e recolhi todo o material de jardinagem, guardei numa prateleira na área de serviço e entrei pela porta da frente, como imaginei, Vernon não estava na sala, apenas Dudley assistindo doctor who, uma série a qual não vejo graça alguma, afaguei seus cabelos e ele nem me notou, continuou assistindo e comendo um pedaço de bolo.  
Subi a escada e segui para meu quarto, ele não estava lá também deve estar tomando um banho -pensei  
Fui para a cozinha e coloquei uma chaleira com água para ferver, já era quatro e meia e eu não gosto de atrasar o chá das cinco, retirei uma torta de amoras do forno e a coloquei sobre a mesa, peguei o pote de biscoitos pettit four que Vernon adora e coloque ao lado da torta, despejei os saches de mate na água fervente e senti o aroma do mate preencher a cozinha, senti os braços de Vernon em volta do meu corpo e o beijo que me dei na bochecha,fez cócegas como sempre, mas nunca reclamo, retribui o beijo na ponta de seu nariz.

_Petúnia querida, o que vai fazer esta tarde? -perguntou se afastando

_Oras, como assim? -perguntei meio confusa

_Digo, perguntei se estará ocupada hoje a tarde -virou-se e abriu a geladeira

_Bem, não farei nada de mais, apenas tomar chá, continuar meu tricô...

_ótimo deu uma golada na água gelada

_Por quê? -cruzei os braços

_Irá ao mercado, precisamos repor algumas coisas da dispensa

_Oh, a dispensa está cheia!

_Mas falta waffles e farinha de trigo, ervilhas, cogumelos...bom irá ao mercado ou não?

_Se acha que precisa, irei então

_ótimo, leve Dudley com você, ele precisa participar mais das atividades domésticas em família - falou me entregando a carteira, depositou um beijo em minha testa e saiu da cozinha.  
Ouvi seus passos rangerem a escada, devia estar indo para o quarto, corri até a dispensa e constatei que tinha waffles, ervilhas, nozes, champignons, estava repleta de mantimentos, franzi o cenho suspirei, tinha algo estranho nessa história.  
Após beber meu chá, tomei um banho me arrumei, peguei a chave do meu carro e chamei Dudley para me acompanhar.

_Oba! Vai me comprar algum brinquedo novo?

_Seu aniversário já passou, e seu pai e eu, compramos cinco presentes a mais, depois do chilique que deu por receber presentes a menos, ele ficou vermelho e começou a chutar o pneu e a porta do carro, Dudzynho tem um temperamento forte.

_Está bem Duduzynho, mamãe compra, não precisa ficar assim  
_Oba!

_abri a porta do carro para ele e senti um arrepio na pele, estremeci e fechei a porta, entrei no carro também e o mandei colocar o cinto, destravei o freio de mão meio hesitante, mas não dei importância, mau pressentimento era coisa para estranhos, como minha falecida irmã, girei a chave na ignição e dei partida, arrancando com o carro para a rua principal, já estava na avenida quando o sinal fechou, minha cabeça estava longe, em casa mais precisamente, não sabia o motivo, mas o fedelho sempre me vinha á mente, lembrei dos olhos de minha irmã e de quando éramos crianças, lembrei das vezes em que ela ficava no jardim brincando de mudar a cor das flores, junto com o outro anormal, que dá aulas na escola de pessoas estranhas como ele, hoje em dia, lembrei de várias vezes presenciá-lo levitar pétalas ao redoe de Lili e as fazerem brilhar , sempre sentia uma tristeza, não que eu tivesse inveja dos anormais, mas imaginava que nunca um garoto faria pétalas brilharem para mim, ou me olhar com adoração, apesar do sorriso tímido que ele tinha, mas a olhava com ternura nos profundo olhos negros . Fui tirada de meus devaneios pelo som de uma buzina irritante  
_Hey tartaruga!

_Tartaruga é sua mãe! -gritei com a cabeça para fora da janela

_Isso mãe, mostra o dedo do meio pra ele!

_Não bebê, sou uma dama e damas não fazem gestos obscenos -dei partida novamente, estava tão distraída novamente que não percebi que havia pegado uma bifurcação que levava ao retorno da via.

_Mãe, não sei se notou , mas acho que estamos voltando, olhe! -apontou

_Parece a casa de Peter!

_Eu..esqueci algo querido, por isso voltei -menti

_Hm

Na verdade eu não havia me dado conta, mas resolvi ir até o fim, já que

retornei sem pensar, resolvi não me importar com que aqui significava, então apenas segui.  
Estacionei junto á guia da calçada, um pouco distante da frente da casa, tirei Dudley e o mandei que ficasse no balanço, não sei por que me ocorrei agir assim, mas segui em frente, entrei pela porta da frente, tirei os sapatos e caminhei a passos leves, fui até a cozinha e estava vazia, subi para o quarto e estava vazio também, fui até o banheiro e quarto de óspede, também não havia ninguém, o quarto de Dudley também não, senti a boca secar, engoli em seco e desci novamente a escada, parei próximo a porta do armário e ouvi uns murmúrios, parecia a voz do menino, encostei meu ouvido na porta e tentei escutar o que diziam, Vernon devia estar lá dentro, ou o garoto falava sozinho .

_Por favor...não faça isso, eu...não farei mais nada esquisito -meu coração acelerou  
Havia algo errado, se Vernon quisesse dar umas cintadas no fedelho, por que quis fazê-lo quando estivesse sozinho? Era no mínimo estranho , não que eu não confiasse em meu marido, mas na hora não sabia no que pensar

_Vernon? -chamei

_Está aí dentro , querido? -esperei aflita por uma resposta

Demorou aluns segundos e ele respondeu:

_Sim, estava apenas ensinando algo a esse moleque estúpido querida

Sua vos estava meio rouca e entrecortada, afastei-me quando vi a maçaneta girar

_Ora..n-não precisa se dar ao trabalho de ensinar qualquer coisa a este demente, querido...-falei tentando fazer minha voz soar o mais firme que pude, pois tinha certeza de que eu estava pálida, olhei Vernon de cima a baixo , ele estava com os cabelos meio bagunçados, a roupa um pouco amarrotada e tinha gostas de suor em sua testa, abafei um arfar e desviei o olhar para Harry, ele estava sentado na cama, o lençol bagunçado e a colcha jogada n chão, seu rosto tinha uma marca de uma mão bem vermelha, estava mais descabelado que o normal , seus óculos embaçados e seu rosto molhado, a atmosfera estava pesada e a tensão era palpável, puxei Vernon pela manga da camisa, pois se pegasse em sua mão, ele sentiria como minhas mãos estavam tremendo e frias

_O que está acontecendo? -reencontrei minha voz

_Já disse! -rosnou

_Acho melhor que eu tome conta da chave, se fica abrindo a porta a todo momento, então não será um castigo

_Petúnia!

_Além do mais, não seria correto que deixasse seus negócios para paparicar um fedelho, todas as vezes em que ele precisasse ir ao banheiro, etc.

_Não está sendo perspicaz, Petúnia, eu disse que cuidarei do castigo dele bufou

_Ficarei com as chaves, as duas! enfatizei

_Petúnia...

_Me dê a sua chave! lancei um olhar duro

_Está bem...-me entregou relutante

_Depois não reclame que não consegue domesticar esse seu sobrinho

_Não se preocupe, vá comer um pedaço de torta, está estupenda

Voltei para subir a escada e guardar as chaves, e vi meu filho sentado na escada, com olhos vidrados na parede.

_O que houve queridinho?

Ele sobressaltou-se e me olhou com uma cara assustado.  
_Hm...não foi nada mãe, eu, vou por meu quarto -levantou-se bruscamente  
Subiu correndo e bateu a porta de seu quarto, não achei esta atitude normal, geralmente ele só fica assim quando não ganha algo que quer.  
Preciso sondá-lo pensei  
Subi para meu quarto e pendurei as chaves no prego, tive um pressentimento de que talvez eu tivesse que mantê-lo no castigo e guardar muito bem as Chaves, era só um pressentimento.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

POV Dudley

Mamãe me mandou esperar no balanço, mas não estava afim, entrei e fui o que estava passando na TV, não tinha nada interessante, apenas seriados musicais chatos e a garota do blog. Decidi subir para o meu quarto e jogar vídeo game, pisei no quarto degrau quando escutei a voz do meu pai, vindo debaixo da escada

_...não farei mais nada esquisito

_Chega garoto...hoje terei minha recompensa!

"Que recompensa seria essa? " -pensei.

_Vernon? -mamãe.

_Vernon querido, está aí dentro?

_Vista-se moleque, depressa !

O quatro-olhos estava pelado?!

_Sim, estava apenas ensinando algo a esse moleque estúpido querida!

_Uma palavra...sobre o que aconteceu...ou melhor, nada aconteceu!

_Oque será que aconteceu ein? -pensei

Estava tudo tão estranho, por quê o quatro olhos estava pelado mesmo?Se for o que eu estava pensando , é muito nojento pensar nisso

_Ora..n-não precisa se dar ao trabalho de ensinar qualquer coisa a este demente, querido...-disse ela.

Nunca ouvi minha mãe falar desse jeito antes.  
O que estava acontecendo afinal? Minha mãe apareceu e me chamou, nem lembro o que ela disse, apenas subi e me tranquei no quarto, de repente me senti estranho e chateado , me jogar na cama e abraçar meu robô era muito melhor do que conversar com alguém

**...**

**N/A**: sorry pelos erros

Reviews?


	8. 8 Désespoir

Harry Potter pertence a dona J.K Rowling (verdadeira rainha da Inglaterra) e eu não ganho nada por brincar com seus personagens queridos, apenas me divirto os colocando em situações absurdas

* * *

**Ficwriter**: Rafael Berniev

**Rated: M**

RA. FANON, OOC. Harry

**Título**:** Desintregrér l'Ego,**

**Beta**: nenhum

**_**diálogos

**'' ''** pensamentos

**-**Ação dos personagens

_Itálico_: sonhos e flashbacks

* * *

**Sinopse**: Harry passa a sofrer de Transtorno de multipla personalidade após sofrer um trauma, causado por abusos de seu tio, antes de descobrir que é um bruxo.

Conseguirá ele, lidar com a pressão de tanta responsabilidade no mundo bruxo, tento seu Ego tão fragmentado assim?

* * *

8 .Désespoir ¹

Vai me pagar caro por todos esses anos!

_O que vai fazer comigo?

_Vou entrar em você e rasgá-lo ao meio. Você vai chorar feito garotinha!

_Por quê?

_Por que eu quero! Por que eu posso! Agora vai chorar Harry...

_Harry...

_Harry...

_Ei, quatro olhos, acorde -era Dudley o sacudindo para acordá-lo.

Harry sentou na cama e esfregou os olhos meio atordoado, estava tendo um pesadelo que parecia ser muito real.

_Como você entrou ? -perguntou meio confuso

_Mamãe mandou te chamar -Dudley respondeu balançando as chaves.

_ Ela disse que é para você fritar as panquecas.

_Ja estou indo... - falou cansado

Dudley o observou por alguns segundos com os braços cruzados e as sobrancelhas vincadas.

_Está mais estranho que o normal quatro-olhos!

_O quê?

_Por quê estava chorando dormindo?

_Ah Pesadelos, não era nada de mais.

_Não, sei não ... -disse Dudley estreitando os olhos

_Tio vernon vai deixar as chaves com a tia Petúnia hoje? -perguntou mudando o assunto.

_ Não quatro-olhos, parece que ela é quem vai cuidar de seu castigo!

Harry se espreguiçou levantando da cama, sentiu um certo alívio ao saber que seu tio não ficaria em posse das chaves .

_Ok!

Dudley ficou parado como se tentasse formular um pensamento

_O que aconteceu ontem quatro-olhos?

_Levei uma surra ! - disse o olhando com uma cara de "não é óbvio?"

_Pelado? - Dudley foi direto ao ponto

_ Não eu não estava... - Harry tentou negar

_ Não sou estúpido! - Dudley o cortou

Harry piscou algumas vezes, com a boca em perfeito "o" No entanto Dudley continuou a falar:

_Apenas me faço de estúpido, mas isso é para conseguir tudo que quero! Mas eu percebo as coisas. -aproximou-se um pouco mais de Harry

_Eu não esava pelado Dudley! -mentiu Harry

_Eu ouvi um pouco do que vocês dois falavam! O papai mandou você se vestir!

_Ele tirou minha camisa para me bater, só isso! - respondeu irritado Harry queria por fim na conversa, não se sentia bem com o fato de seu primo ter ouvido parte do que seu tio fez consigo. Era constrangedor, Harry mal podia olhar nos olhos do primo e sentia suas bochechas esquentarem. Já Dudley, considerou o que Harry disse por alguns segundos depois sacudiu os ombros e saiu do pequeno armário , mas antes de ir para a cozinha virou-se novamente para Harry e disse;

_Se prefere pensar que assim tudo se ajeita o problema é seu, mas deve contar tudo para minha mãe. Eu não sou burro!

Voltou alguns passos e parou em frente a Harry.

_ Sei o que aconteceu aqui ontem. Ouvi o que meu pai te disse ... e hoje vi você chorando e falando aquelas coisas dormindo!

_O que quer dizer? -perguntou Harry sentindo um nó se formar na garganta.

Dudley pareceu desconcertado por alguns segundos e respondeu meio incerto.

_Que acho nojento. É isso, fica sabendo que não acho legal. -falou sincero

Dudley mudou o peso de um pé para o outro, voltou a cruzar os braços e continuou a falar o que pensava para Harry que o olhava ainda incrédulo com a conversa que estavam tendo na porta do armário.

_ Tipo bater em você e chamar meus amigos para te zombar na escola me parece legal , por que você é meu primo esquisito que dorme debaixo da escada...mas... isso de te estuprar como meu pai fez, é errado, muto mesmo!

_Ele não me estuprou! - respondeu evergonhado.

_Qual é quatro-olhos! É só juntar dois mais dois. - falou como se fosse óbvio.

_Desde quando sabe quanto é dois mais dois? -falou irritado.

_Não precisa ficar com vergonha quatro-olhos, você é magricelo e nunca teria como se defender, nem todos os garotos são fortes como eu - mostrou o braço e exibiu o que para ele devia ser bíceps.

_Já disse que não chagou a acontecer nada! " só apanhar e ser beijado" - pensou com nojo

Harry não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo de seu primo, achava estranho e constrangedor que Dudley soubesse que Vernon tentou de violá-lo, piscou algumas vezes e voltou a prestar atenção no que o garoto gorducho à sua frente lhe dizia.

_Voce é estranho e um estorvo como minha mãe fala, mas é meu primo, não vou deixar que papai fique sozinho com você pelado aí dentro novamente. - continuou sem dar ouvidos as negações de Harry sobre o ocorrido.

_Dudley! Pela última vez... tio Vernon me deu umas cintadas e me mandou me vestir por que tirou miha camisa para fazer isso, entendeu? Nada além aconteceu,

tire essa idéia absurda da cabeça -falou tentando convencê-lo.

Para Harry era um absurdo o que seu tio fez , mas não gostava da idéia de que seu primo pensasse algo assim sobre seu próprio pai, e Harry imaginava como estaria a cabeça do outro garoto, mesmo se tratando de Dudley Dursely, pois era só um garoto de onze anos. Dudley o encarou por alguns segundos, como se analisasse tudo o que Harry lhe disse, balançou a rechonchuda cabeça em negação, como se dissesse que ele era muito idiota e mentisse muito mal, deu um passo na direção de Harry e o apertou num abraço desajeitado e depois correu para a cozinha. Harry ficou paralizado no mesmo lugar por alguns segundos, depois piscou para sair de seu estado latárgico, apanhou seu óculos e foi também para a cozinha. Todos estavam sentados à mesa , tomando seu café da manhã. Harry pegou os ingredientes e começou a preparar as panquecas ao mesmo tempo em que fritava o bacon e colocava os waffles na torradeira. Tudo estaria como sempre se não estivesse um silêncio mórbido na cozinha, Petúnia tomava seu chá sem levantar os olhos das torradas, Vernon lançava um olhar de advertência muda para ele por trás de seu jornal e Dudley não fazia nenhum escândalo para apressar Harry a servir o café . Por um lado, ele agradecia internamente por não ser depreciado por seus modos, pelo seu tio ou ser chamado de forma pejorativa constantemente por sua tia, mas por outro lado achava preocupante, sentia que estava pisando em ovos, pois não sabia como lidar com seus tios agindo de forma diferente e temia não conseguir prever suas atitudes seguintes, era como morar sob o mesmo teto que uma bomba-relógio.

* * *

Os dias passaram lentamente para Harry e a rotina era sempre a mesma, Petúnia o trancava no final da tarde e o deixava sair do armário de manhã para que cumprisse suas tarefas domésticas, sua alimentação (de pouca comida) e higiene pessoal. Harry passava a maior parte de seu castigo sozinho no quarto, mas não podia reclamar muito, pois já havia passado um mês e seu tio não tivera muitas chances de cercá-lo como fízera no primeiro dia e seu castigo já chegava ao fim.

"Ele já não terá motivos para tentar me tocar ou se trancar á sós comigo " - pensou animado enquanto descia a escada.

_Se já terminou com o banheiro, vá varrer o quintal, juntar as folhas e tirar o lixo. -ordenou sua tia.

_Está bem tia! -respondeu monótono

Harry foi para o quintal, apanhou um saco de lixo uma pá, uma vassoura e se pôs a varrer o quintal , estava muito calor e Harry suava a camisa literalmente.

"Espero que ele não continue com isso, não entendo o motivo dessas atitudes agora, não pode ser simplesmente por que um vidro sumiu, por quê tentar me estuprar... isso nada tem a ver com o castigo" -pensava Harry equanto juntava as folhas em um monte

_Ei quatro olhos ! -chamou Dudley interrompendo a linha de pensamento de Harry.

_Já estou cheio , tomei seis destas -falou jogando uma lata de refrigerante para Harry e soltou um arroto bem alto.

_Am...o-obrigado! - sorriu timidamente.

Harry ainda não estava acostumado com esse lado meio gentil de seu primo, dirigido a sua pessoa.

_Aproveite, nem sempre estou caridoso e ...

_Hey Dudley! - chamou Peter descendo da bicicleta.

_Hey Peter!

_Meu pai comprou duas daquelas pistolas d'água superpotentes! - falou animado e ignorando Harry solenemente.

_Legal cara, acabaram de ser lançadas no mercado!

_ Eu sei, meu velho é o màximo não? Vamos lá, estamos fazendo uma guerra!

_Oba! Adoro guerras de pistolas d'água!

Dudley e Peter saíram animados na mesma bike e Harry sentou na grama e encostou- se na árvore que tinha no quintal, estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não percebeu uma sombra atrás de si, de repente ele sentiu sua boca ser apertada por uma mão e ser agarrado por trás.

_Não faça barulho! - sussurrou Vernon em seu ouvido enquanto tampava sua boca com a mão e o puxava para a garargem.

_Mmm...

_Eu mandei ficar quieto! - sibilou Vernon o puxou para dentro da garagem olhando em volta para se sertificar que nenhum vizinho estava vendo, fechou a porta empurrou Harry contra seu carro, fazendo o menino bater a boca contra o porta-malas. Harry sentiu ser lançado contra o carro com violência, olhou para trás e viu Vernon esticar o braço e apertar o interruptor na parede e a porta da garagem se fechou automaticamente. Vernon o segurou com uma das mãos espalmada em suas costas , o prendendo contra o porta-malas do carro e a outra ele usou para puxá-lo pelos cabelos, forçando sua cabeça para trás, chupou e lambeu pescoço do menino que havia ficado exposto e começou a abrir os botões de sua camisa.

_ O que está fazendo?

_Vai me pagar por todos estes anos , seu moleque insolente! -sussurrou em seu ouvido

Harry sentiu seu tio puxar seus cabelos violentamente para trás, o forçando a deixar seu pescoço exposto, com mais violência que a primeira vez, moveu os olhos, percorrendo o olhar pelo interior da garagem fechada sem poder mover o pescoço, e se apavorou mais ainda quando percebeu que o aparelho de som que tinha na garagem, ja estava ligado em alto volume antes dele ser arrastado até ali, ninguém ouviria seus gritos.

_**'Cause I'm back! ****Yes, I'm back!² **_

_**Well, I'm back! Yes**_

_** I'm back! Well**_

_**I'm back, back**_

_Hoje você não me escapa moleque - sussurrou sibilando

_**Well, I'm back in black Yes, I'm back in black!**_

_Não tio por favor não faça isso!

Vernon inclinou sobre Harry e começou a morder e chupar a pele do pescoço do menino

_Farei o que bem entender com você garoto! -murmurou.

Vernon puxou a camisa molhada de suor do corpo de Harry e a jogou para trás de qualquer jeito, abaixou as calaças do garoto até os tornozelos e voltou a chupar e moder o pescoço enquanto o imprensava o garoto contra o porta-malas. Harry estava apavorado e seu coração batia à freneticamente dentro do peito , sua respiração era superficial e estava desesperado, não conseguia registrar o que estava acontecendo, sua cabeça girava es ouvidos zuniam.

**_"Back in a band,_**

**_ I got a Cadillac _**

**_Number one with a bullet,_**

**_ I'm a power pack Yes _**

**_I'm in a band with a gang _**

**_They gotta catch me if they want me to hang"_**

_O ... o que vai fazer comigo? -perguntou confuso

_Ainda não sabe? Não se faça de ingênuo , sei que gente da sua laia ja nascem espertos... mas vou...te mostrar - falou com a voz rouca

Vernon retirou o membro intumescido para fora da calça e esfregou por entre as nádegas de Harry, que tremia por inteiro de medo e soluçava sem parar ja não contendo as lágrimas.

_Gostou disso não? Sei que gostou, chegou a estremecer ao meu toque.

_Não, você é nojento! -falou com a voz trêmula

_Vai me pagar por todos esses anos! -gritou entredentes

_O quê vai fazer comigo? -perguntou num fio de voz

_Vou entrar em você e rasgá-lo ao meio. Você vai chorar feito garotinha ! -sibilou

_Por quê? -perguntou em um soluço

_ Por que eu posso... por que eu quero - mordeu o lóbulo da orelha de Harry.

Harry começou a tremer violentamente devido ao desespero, estava semi-nu na garagem da casa, sendo subjugado por um homem quatro vezes maior e muito mais forte. O desespero de Harry aumentou e ele fechou os olhos se agarrando a lataria do carro, sabia que se gritasse não iria adiantar. Com muito nojo, sentiu a lingua do homem traçar um caminho pela suas costas, seguindo na direção de seu cóccis e subir pela dorçal até seu pescoço. Cerrou os dentes e apertou a mandíbula quando Vernon esfregou a barriga proeminente em suas costas e o puxou o menino o fazendo se ajoelhar de frente para ele.

_ Abra essa maldita boca! - murmurou ameaçador

Harry olhou para a glande vermelha e gotejando pré-sêmen e balançou a cabeça freneticamente em nagação.

_ Mandei abrir! -rosnou

Vernon apertou as bochechas de Harry com os dedos roliços, tão forte que ele teve que abrir .

_Se me morder vai se arrepender!

Harry sentiu o membro salgado e inchado invadir sua pequena seu tio empurrava contra ele o segurando pelos cabelos. Tentou empurrar os quadris do homem com as mãos mas foi inútil, Vernon se impalou na boca de Harry com mais força e ele quase sufocou, quando a cabeça do membro intumescido invadiu sua garganta. Harry sentiu ância de vômito e mal podia respirar, seu olhos lacrimejavam , sua goela doía como se fosse explodir.

**_'Cause I'm back! Yes_**

**_I'm back! Well,_**

**_I'm back! Yeah_**

**_I'm back! Well_**

**_I'm back_**

**_ back Well_**

**_I'm back in black Yes_**

**_I'm back in black!..._**

Vernon fodeu a garganta de Harry estocando fortemente e gemendo alto enquanto batia a parte de trás da cabeça de Harry contra a lataria do carro. Quando Harry começou a ficar vermelho demais, ele percebeu que o menino estava sufocando por inspirar com dificulwdade, entrão forçou mais umas cinco estocadas violentas e se retirou totalmente de sua garganta. Harry tossiu de joelhos, com as mãos na garganta, inspirou o ar profundamente e engoliu a saliva com dificuldade mas logo voltou a tossir.

_Mas é um inútil mesmo! -sibilou

Puxou Harry para cima e o jogou contra o porta-malas novamente, se posicionou entre sua pernas e esfregou a barriga enorme em suas costas e o membro intumescido e molhado pela saliva de Harry entre suas nádegas, Harry voltou a chorar mas não implorou para que ele parasse, sabia que seu tio iria até o fim desta vez. Vernon esfregou a glande no anel rosado do garoto e forçou um pouco, sentiu-o se retrair em torno de sua ponta com a tentativa de invasão, sorriu maliciosamente, pois pretendia invadí-lo de uma só vez, sem se preocupar se machucaria Harry, na verdade era essa a sua intenção, pois já sabia que o menino se recuperava estranhamente muito rápido, de ferimentos que muitas vezes ele o causou. Ele segurou seu membro com a mão direita para encaixá-lo no anel franzido que estava totalmente retraído na ponta de sua ereção intumescida, puxou o quadril um pouco para trás e começou a forçar, de repente Harry começou a tremer um pouco mais e uma luz azulada começou a se desprender do corpo dele e a envolvê-lo, Vernon sentiu sua pele queimar em contato com o brilho que faiscava archotes em lilás, cada parte de seu corpo que estava exposto aos estalidos lilás, formava uma bolha que estourava e também formavam vários ematomas arroxeados por seus braços e por seu membro, que ainda esfregava em Harry.

**Aw, ****yeah!**

**Let's go!**

**Keep on goin'! **

**Yeah, yeah! Yeah, aw, yeah, yeah! **

**Here we go!**

**Well, I'm back I'm back!**

**Back well, I'm back!**

**Back I'm back!**

**Back I'm back!**

**Back I'm back!...**

**Back Yes, back in black Yes**

**I'm back in black**

Vernon sentiu seus pés sairem do chão e o ar faltar nos pulmões como se o expremessem, todas as células de seu corpo começaram a doer e a sair gotículas de sangue por cada poro de sua pele, era como se ele começasse a suar sangue. Percebeu com pavor , que estava sendo suspenso no ar por uma espécie de bola de energia lilás e foi jogado contra a parede da garagem caindo num baque surdo no chão e tudo que havia na prateleira caiu sobre si, logo Vernon viu tudo escurecer e ele desmaiou.

Harry apertou a lataria do carro com os dedos e fechou os olhos, tendo o corpo sacudido por seus soluços, sentiu a ponta do membro do homem roçar sua entrada e cerrou os dentes eperando pelo pior, não sabia quanto tempo ficou assim, tremendo e chorando, pois sentiu um calor o envolver por alguns minutos e de repente tudo passou, abriu os olhos e arriscou olhar para trás, viu seu tio caído no chão com os braços ensanguentados e cheios de vergões roxos, caminhou incerto até ele e o empurrou com o pé para ver se estava acordado, vendo que ele estava apenas desmaiado, subiu suas calças ,pegou a camisa e vestiu, caminhou até o interruptor, apertou para que a porta se abrisse e saiu ainda atônito pelo que acabara de acontecer, sentia sua garganta arranhar como se tivesse engolido areia, entrou pela porta dos fundo e foi para a cozinha, abriu a torneira e bebeu um pouco de água com a mão, engolir estava um pouco difícil, saiu da cozinha foi em direção ao seu armário, só queria se jogar na cama e descansar um pouco.

* * *

_O que está fazendo? -perguntou Petúnia o observando de cima a baixo

_Indo para o meu quarto... -sua voz saiu rouca e entrecortada

Harry sentia como se tivesse engolido areia misturada a alfinetes, mal podia falar ,tossia discretamente enquanto sua tia falava tranquilamente, como ela podia estar tão calma e lhe dar ordens quando ele havia passado por um momento terrível e humilhante? Simples ela não sabia de nada, Harry retesou o corpo como se quisesse dizer algo a ela, mas hesitou e desistiu e apenas balançou a cabeça, assentindo ao que sua tia ordenava friamente.

_Vá tomar um banho, pois a são quase seis horas e logo o trancarei novamente -ordenou e voltou a retirar a mesa do chá.

Ele subiu a escada e entrou no banheiro, tirou a roupa e abriu o registro do chuveiro, sentiu a água quente cair sobre si e encostou as costas no ladrilho gelado da parede, lembrou do que aconteceu a alguns minutos atrás e começou a chorar descontroladamente, se deixou escorregar até o chão e ficou ali por alguns minutos, apenas sentado no chão, debaixo da água quente que caía do chuveiro até se acalmar, depois se levantou, fechou o registro, apanhou uma toalha, se secou e a enrrolou na cintura, abriu a porta e saiu, quando descia a escada , viu sua tia parada la embaixo de braços cruzados olhando para ele.

_Não sabe levar roupas consigo quando vai tomar banho? -perguntou irritada

_Desculpe tia eu... -parou de falar de repente

_Oh é claro que não sabe, prefere ficar andando nu pela casa, não tem modos mesmo -resmungou Petúnia

_Mas ande logo, vá para se quarto!

Harry não se moveu, continuou parado fitando a parede com os olhos verdes desfocados, Petúnia se aproximou dele e seguiu seu olhar tentando descobrir o motivo de tal reação, mas havia nada ali, apenas a parede pintada de cor creme.

_Ei garoto, acorde! Vá vestir uma roupa -falou irritada

Harry piscou algumas vezes e encarou sua tia por alguns segundos, um sorriso se formou no canto dos lábios do menino e ele perguntou para ela:

_Por quê? Está preocupada com minha saúde, ou apenas não consegue evitar de olhar?

Petunia arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, mas Harry não ficou para saber o que ela ia dizer, desceu a escada passando por ela rapidamente e se trancou em seu armário.

_Mas..o que? Isso é... -balbuciou atônita

Petúnia saiu de seu estado de torpor e se assustou ao ver seu marido entrar pela porta da cozinha

_Vernon! Por Deus o que houve? -perguntou com a voz esgarniçada

_Nada Petúnia...apenas caí de uma escada de madeira na garagem... -falou se livrando das mãos da mulher e foi em direção á escada.

Vernon andava cada passo , um após o outro com muita dificuldade, cambaleando e se apoiando nos móveis e paredes até chegar na escada e subir degrau por degrau lentamente e sua roupas estavas empapadas de sangue. Petúnia não sabia o que pensar, estava tudo muito estranho naquele fim de tarde, Harry a olhou de forma estranha e agiu totalmente diferente e logo em seguida seu marido entra todo ferido e diz que caiu da escada de madeira, mas ela sabia que um simples tombo não estouraria bolhas enormes em ninguém, Vernon teria de dar-lhe algumas explicações.

* * *

**_N/A: Desespero¹_**  
**_Back in black AC/DC²_**


	9. 9 Ego fragmenté

Harry Potter pertence a dona J.K Rowling (verdadeira rainha da Inglaterra) e eu não ganho nada por brincar com seus personagens queridos, apenas me divirto os colocando em situações absurdas

* * *

**Ficwriter**: Rafael Berniev

**Rated: M**

RA. FANON, OOC. Harry

**Título**:** Desintregrér l'Ego,**

**Beta**: nenhum

**_**diálogos

**'' ''** pensamentos

**-**Ação dos personagens

_Itálico_: sonhos e flashbacks

* * *

**Sinopse**: Harry passa a sofrer de Transtorno de multipla personalidade após sofrer um trauma, causado por abusos de seu tio, antes de descobrir que é um bruxo.

Conseguirá ele, lidar com a pressão de tanta responsabilidade no mundo bruxo, tento seu Ego tão fragmentado assim?

* * *

9. **_Ego fragmenté_**

Harry passou correndo por sua tia e entrou em seu armário, fechou aporta atrás de si e sentou-se na beira da cama passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos, entrelaçou as mechas entre os dedos e inspirou profundamente pelo nariz, mal acreditava no que havia acontecido à poucos minutos na garagem, pensava em como seu tio pôde fazer aquilo com ele, depois de tantos anos morando ali, já não bastava as surras, agora também haviam tentativas de violações, achava um absurdo, sinceramente ele não sabia o que pensar.

Ainda com a toalha enrrolada na cintura, deixou se cair de costas na cama com os braços abertos e fitou o teto empoeirado, escurecido e cheio de teia de aranha, que era uma parte da casa tão conhecida pelo garoto de olhos verdes, pois ele já havia passado tanto tempo perdido em seus pensamentos olhando aquelas teias e manchas, mas nunca tão perdido quanto estava naquele momento.

Engoliu em seco e sentiu a garganta doer como se estivesse inflamada, tossiu um pouco e virou de lado para poder respirar melhor, levando as mãos até a região dolorida e a massageando inutilmente, pois a dor não passava.

Fechou os olhos e os esfregou com as pontas dos dedos por trás das lentes dos óculos e foi assaltado pelas imagens de seu tio e as expressões de prazer do homem ao empurrar o membro intumescido em sua boca, lembrou a sensação de ter os lábios quase partidos pelo esforço em abrí-la.

Apertou mais as pálpebras e as imagens ficaram mais nítidas em sua mente. Ele podia ouvir os gemidos guturais do porco a cada estocada que ia no fundo de sua garganta e o impedia de respirar, podia ouvir ainda o rock que tocava no aparelho de som e as notas que embalaram os movimentos dos enormes quadris que esfregavam os pêlos pubianos em seu rosto e do cheiro pungente que exalava dele e invadia suas narinas.

**_Back in black, I hit the sack,_**

**_I've been too long,_**

**_I'm glad to be back_**

**_Yes I'm let loose from the noose,_**

**_That's kept me hangin' about_**

**_I been livin like a star 'cause it's gettin' me high,_**

**_Forget the hearse, 'cause I never die_**

**_I got nine lives, cat's eyes_**

**_abusing every one of them and running wild_**

Franziu o nariz em uma careta de nojo puro , ante a lembrança horrivel e seu estômago embrulhou, sentiu lágrimas arderem em seus olhos querendo derramar, mas le não iria permitir, pois havia chorado demais em sua vida e nada mudava, queria afastar as lembranças, mas era inútil, ainda podia ouvir o rock. Harry levou as mãos até os ouvidos e os tampou firmemente, mas era inútil.

**_Well, I'm back in black,_**

**_Yes, I'm back in black-ow_**!

Pois o som da guitarra e a voz estridente do vocalista reverberavam dentro de sua mente e somente agora podia ouví-la direito, dentro daquele armário silencioso, e somente ele ouvia.

_**and I'm beatin' the flack,**_

_**Nobody's gonna get me on anothertrap**_

_**So look at me now, I'm just a makin' my pay,**_

_**Don't try to push your luck,**_

_**just get outta my way**_

Era como estar no inferno e Harry sentiu isso em seu âmago, pois percebeu num infimo instante que tinha que se libertar, dar um basta em tudo ou explodiria, então sem pensar direito se pôs de joelhos na cama ainda tampando os ouvidos e começou a gritar a plenos pulmões.

Ele gritava tudo que o estava sufocando, pois tudo o que vibrava em cada célula de seu corpo era ódio, gritou mais alto ainda, pois sua voz devia sobrepor ao maldito rock.

**_Forget the hearse, 'cause I never die_**

**_I got nine lives, cat's eyes_**

**_abusing every one of them and running wild_**

Depois de algum tempo ele ouviu de longe o estalar de algo se partindo, mas não importava realmente com nada, tudo devia ruir e explodir, assim como sua alma estava quebrada e seu ego estraçalhado em pedaços.

Ouviu depois de alguns minutos, o som do silêncio reverberando pelo lugar, respirou fundo e abriu os olhos lentamente, tudo estava desfocado e embaçado e percebeu que estava sem seus óculos, tateou a cama e quando o encontrou o coloou sobre a ponte do nariz e piscou repetidas vezes.

Harry ficou um tanto surpreso com o que viu ali, se ajeitou na cama e percorreu o olhar por todo o armário, suas coisas estava reviradas, a pequena prateleira que ficava na cabceira de sua cama, estava vazia e os livros que ficafam nela, espalhados por todos os lugares e pequenos bonecos velhos também, o globo de neve estava estilhaçado no chão com o líquido derramado, e suas roupas estavam todas fora do baú. Parecia que um furacão havia passado por ali

_E agora isso, tia Petúnia ficará furiosa - Harry falou para si mesmo a ponto de hiperventilar

Ele estava confuso e sem saber por onde começar, se pôs de pé e notou que ainda continuava de toalha, do mesmo jeito que saiu do banho. Desatou a toalha da cintura e a deixou cair ficando nu e olhou para seu corpo miúdo demais, traçou os hematomas com a ponta dos dedos mas não sentia dó de si mesmo ao olhá-los, desviou o olhar para o retrato de seus pais, que estranhamente era o único objeto que continuava em seu devido lugar e o virou para a parede, não conseguia olhar para ele.

_Não me olhem, não me mostrem estes sorrisos, não hoje -falou amargo

"O que acharia de mim agora? " -pensou sorrindo sem humor

Harry olhou para um caco de espelho que estava jogado no chão e se abaixou para pegá-lo, viu seu reflexo partido ao meio durante alguns segundos e torceu os lábios em um sorriso enigmático.

_Quer saber...por mim ela pode ter até uma síncope, não vou arrumar nada!

Ergueu-se novamente e começou a procurar por algo para vestir, suas roupas estava por toda parte, procurou minuciosamente cada peça de roupa e apanhou a menor camisa que encontrou e a menor calça, depois se vestiu rapidamente, penteou os cabelos com os dedos mesmo e arriscou a abrir a porta, pois se lembrou que não ouviu sua tia passar a chave na fechadura, vendo que estava certo saiu do seu "quarto"

Petúnia ficou parada no meio da cozinha, vendo seu marido caminhar com dificuldade, ferido e ensaguentado, levando um pé a frente do outro lentamente e se segurando nas mobílias e paredes para se sustentar de pé, escorou-se no batente da porta que dava para o corredor e continuou caminhando rumo à escada, respirou ruidosamente como um porco moribundo e recomeçou a andar pé ante pé.

Petúnia piscou saindo de sua paralisia momentânea causada pelo choque e moveu as pernas, conseguindo caminhar rapidamente e chegar até ele, aproximou-se de seu marido e tocou-lhe nas costas e o mesmo arqueou-se e urrando de dor

_Ah!

_Ver-Vernon! O que...

_Não Petúnia, agora não... -sussurrou segurando na parede com a mão roliça espalmada e suja de sangue seco.

_Precisamos ir ao hospital! Ou melhor, vou telefonar para o Drº Grant...

_Não! -ele a cortou

_Não... já disse que... -respirou

_Já lhe disse que não é necessário!

_Mas...

_Sem mas, só preciso de um banho e descanso, foi...foram alguns pregos que tinha em... uma caixa que caiu por cima de mim

O cérebro de Petúnia tentava processar o que seus olhpos azuis viam. Seguiu seu marido em seu encalço para tentar apará-lo caso ele se desequilibrasse.

Ela tentava imaginar como ele se ferira daquela forma e principalmente , por que ele se negava a ir a um hospital e só a menção de chamar o médico da família o apavorou.

Continuou acompanhando Vernon e suprimiu um soluço que se formou em seu peito ante a conclusão que queria se formar em sua consciência quando uma voz muito parecida com a de Lily soava em seu subconsciênte e lhe dizia que ela já sabia todas as respostas para as perguntas que formava-se em sua mente sobre o estado de seu marido, mas que se negava a ouví-las

Fechou os olhos e inspirou para tentar se acalmar e mais tarde conversaria com Vernon com mais calma e veria que não era nada escabroso, veria que sua mente lhe pregava peças ás vezes, mas derrepente ouviu um barulho na sala, como se fosse vidro quebrando, assustada desceu a escada correu até a sala e estacou na porta.

O lustre da sala havia caído sobre a mesinha de centro e os cacos de vidro estavam espalhados pelo carpete, ela apertou os lábios e cerrou os punhos, estava irritada, pois não instalavam nada direito, era direito

_Será possível! Os rapazes disseram que nem um terremoto derrubaria o lustre desta vez!

Continuou resmungando frases como "sempre assim" e "não há um lustre que dure nesta casa"

Desistiu de juntar os cacos e rumou para o corredor, seu marido já estava completamente esquecido, pois pensava somente em chamar o menino para arrumar a bagunça, quando se aproximou da porta do armário viu que Harry vinha tranquilamente em sua direção.

_Harry!

_Sim tia Petúnia? -falou colocando a maior cara de inocente no rosto angelical

_Como saiu?

_A porta estava aberta!

_E me diz isso assim?

_Não fui eu quem esqueceu de fechar -deu de ombros

Petúnia bufou e fez um gesto com a mão

_Venha arrura esta bagunça, depressa...

_Esta bem...

_O que houve aqui? -perguntou ao ver a sala

_Eu quem devo perguntar, o que houve aqui? -ela estreitou os olhos

_Não sei, como vou saber, eu estava no meu quarto o tempo todo, só sai agora por que precisava usar o banheiro -mentiu

Depois de alguns minutos Hrry ja havia limpado asala e deixado sem vestígios de que algo se quebrou ali e Petúnia ficou o tempo todo com os olhos fixos no menino.

_O que houve com Vernon? -perguntou ela

_Hm?

_Perguntei o que houve com meu marido

_Caiu na garagem... -ele falou displicente

_Pensa que acredito?

_Talvez Dudley também não acredite -sorriu enviezado

Ela arregalou os olhos brevemente e logo voltou a olhá-lo com a mesma friesa de sempre.

_Já terminou com isto?

Ele ia dizer algo mas apenas assentiu e seguiu para seu quarto, mas antes de entrar viu sua tia subir a escada e a seguiu a passos silenciosos.

_Oh meu Deus! Vernon... o que foi isso?

_Já disse...

_Mas, ora Vernon! Um tombo não o deixaria neste estado...

Vernon tinha a maior parte do corpo coberto por bolhas, algumas que estouraram deixando em carne-viva e algumas ainda para estourar e vários hematomas pelo corpo.

_Acho que algum material corrosivo cai sobre mim também, não reparei direito, é foi isso! Material corrosivo

_Mas é perigoso, vou ligar para o Drº você querendo ou não!

Levantou e saiu do quarto, passou por Harry que estava espiando ancostado na parede mas nem o notou de tão afoita que estava, desceu a escada e rumou para a sala.

Harry entrou no quarto a passos lentos e viu seu tio deitado e com os braços e pernas abertos, semi-nu, pois as roupas lhe feriam a pele.

_Como está se sentindo tio Vernon? -perguntou com um rosto angelical

_Por que quer saber moleque?

_Nada, só estava preocupado...

_Insolente!

_Oras, não devia tratar a um sobrinho dedicado e preocupado assim... -falou se aproximando

_O que quer dizer?

_Que quero ajuda tia Petúnia a cuidar do senhor! -sorriu

_O que?... -Vernon perguntou desconfiado

_Olha só... -falou Harry colocando a mão sobre o braço dele

_Precisa limpar seu ferimento... - apertou o braço de Vernon que gritou de dor

_Ah! Nã-não fassa isso seu infeliz!

_Mas eu quero ajudar -falou em um tom rude

Harry esfregou um pano úmido na barriga protuberante do homem com tanta força, que o pano ficou todo manchado de sangue.

Vernon gritou com os olhos cerrados e Harry riu sacudindo o pequendo corpo, pois cada célula dele vibrava com os gritos esgarniçados do infeliz

_Por Deus garoto! não faça isso! -implorou

_Oh! Eu sou um garoto agora? Que bom ... o senhor gosta de mim então?

_O que... -Vernon o olhou como se tivesse crescido mais uma cabeça no menino

_Responda! - gritou apertando agora na verilha do homem que fez um esforço enorme para não gritar

_S-sim...eu sempre gostei -mentiu sabendo que Harry não acreditaria, mas que era exatamente o que ele queria ouvir no momento.

_Que bom... eu ja estava pensando que não era amado nesta casa -sorriu

Ele continuou a percorrer o corpo do homem com as pequenas mãos e o esfregar com o pano úmido, ele apertava em algumas partes sensíveis e prendia uma gargalhada, quando sentia o homem tensionar os músculos e trincar os dentes para não gritar.

_Sabe, gostei muito do que fez comigo na garagem... fique sabendo que vou retribuir seus gestos amáveis... para saber o quanto gostei... -falou e fitou o tio com os olhos verdes quase negros pelas pupilas dilatadas.

Vernon estremeceu minimamente e sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha, os olhos do menino estavam diferentes, quase animalescos, a áurea que o rodeava era sinistra e sombria. Já não sabia o que esperar pela frente, pois o garoto não estava em seu estado normal, sentiu o medo invadir seu ser e engoliu em seco, sentiu-se patético por temer a uma criança que até pouco tempo tratava da forma que queria, mas não era isso que acontecia, ele estava com medo e não podia negar isso.

Harry sorriu e se inclinou para a frente e colou os pequenos lábios nos do tio o pegando totalmente de surpresa, deu-lhe um beijo casto e em seguida lhe mordeu o lábio inferior tirando um filete de sangue, Vernon queria gritar pelo corte, mas se o fizesse alarmaria Petúnia, pois achava uma sorte que ela não tivesse ouvido os gritos que dera a poucos minutos, apenas cerrou os pequenos olhos azuis e aguentou a dor, quando Harry se afastou, deu um tapa em sua coxa que espalhou uma dor terrivel por sua pele e depois se levantou.

_O que está fazendo aqui garoto? -perguntou Petúnia desconfiada

_Nada, quer dizer... apenas ajudando a senhora a cuidar do tio Vernon...

_O que?

_Oras, me apiedei dele, afinal... lhe devo respeito como se fosse meu pai não é mesmo? -falou e fez uma cara tão inocente que impediu o cérebro de sua tia de funcionar corretamente.

_Bem... eu... -balbuciou ela

_Já limpei seu ferimentos, eu tinha dito ao tio Vernon na garagem, antes dele cair e se acidentar assim, que era perigoso manter ácido sufúrico em uma prateleira alta...tsk -suspirou em falso pesar

_Bem...vá logo para seu quarto! -ela ordenou meio atônita

_Mas a senhora precisa de ajuda, não quer que eu lave a louça e prepare o chá?

_Pode...pode ser

_Então até daqui á pouco -disse e saiu do aposento deixando uma tia perplexa e um tio em pânico.

Harry desceu a escada sorrindo para si mesmo, pois prepararia um chá especialmente para seu tio e ele não saberia como agradecê-lo por isso.

* * *

N/A:

Ego fragmentado ¹


	10. 10 Vous allez suffrir

Harry Potter pertence a dona J.K Rowling (verdadeira rainha da Inglaterra) e eu não ganho nada por brincar com seus personagens queridos, apenas me divirto os colocando em situações absurdas

**Ficwriter**: Rafael Berniev

**Rated: M**

RA. FANON, OOC. Harry

**Título**:** Desintégrer l'Ego,**

**Beta**: nenhum

**_**diálogos

**'' ''** pensamentos

**-**Ação dos personagens

_Itálico_: sonhos e flashbacks

**Sinopse**: Harry passa a sofrer de Transtorno de Múltipla Personalidade (Dupla personalidade como o distúrbio é mais conhecido) após sofrer um trauma, causado por abusos de seu tio, antes de descobrir que é um bruxo.

Conseguirá ele, lidar com a pressão de tanta responsabilidade no mundo bruxo, tendo seu Ego tão fragmentado assim?

* * *

**_vous allez souffrir¹_**

A semana passou para Harry, pois esteve muito atarefado com tanta coisa para fazer na casa, seu cargo de escravo pessoal da família continuava intacto. Mas por alguma razão ele não reclamava mais de suas tarefas domésticas e as fazia com destreza para poder cumprir com sua mais nova tarefa preferida, cuidar da saúde de seu tio.

_Pronto tia Petúnia, já terminei de lavar a louça –disse secando as pequenas mãos

_E meu jardim? Cuidou dele?

_Claro tia, revirei a terra, reguei as plantas , arranquei galhos secos e plantas mortas, diria que está muito bonito -disse abrindo um sorriso angelical

_Hum...e o banheiro? –perguntou desconfiada

_Está brilhando !

_Bem... me parece que não está tão inútil quanto antes, fico me perguntando o que te deu nessa semana, parece até outra pessoa -disse erguendo uma sobrancelha

_Oras tia, apenas percebi que gosto mais de seu útil, a senhora tinha razão sabe? Falou Harry vincando as sobrancelhas em uma expressão séria.

Petúnia observou o garoto à sua frente com os braços cruzados, tentando arranjar outyra tarefa para que se ocupasse, mas o menino havia sido eficiente e não tinha mais nada para fazer.

_Então vá para seu quarto! –ordenou

"Preciso descobrir o que houve, ele não está em seu estado normal, nenhuma birra, nem lágrimas de auto-piedade, está seguro de si e preocupado demais com Vernon... realmente deve ter coelho nesse arbusto... mas talvez essas mudanças de humor sejam naturais ... a bipolaridade deve ser algo natural nas pessoas dessa laia, são tão anormais..."

Pensava ela torrando seus neurônios, tentando desvendar o mistério que era Harry Potter, uma parte de si achava aquilo tudo muito estranho a outra parte achava que por ele ser diferente, talvez fosse normal agir estranho, já que o era sempre, com suas demonstrações de esquisitices mesmo que inconscientes, mas foi tirada de seus devaneios pela voz doce do menino que balançava a mão em frente a seu rosto de um lado a outro.

_Desculpe te tirar de seus pensamentos, mas está na hora de dar os remédios ao tio Vernon e também é dia de trocar seus curativos, não podemos esquecer de fazer isso nas horas certas, e logo agora que ele está bem melhor -falou pausadamente

_Então está esperando o que? Que Vernon venha se medicar sozinho? Vá depressa -ordenou ela

Petúnia não conseguia se acostumar com o novo eu de seu sobrinho, mas não queria pensar nisso no momento, por isso não viu o sorriso de seu sobrinho quando girou nos calcanhares e foi até a sala apanhar as chaves de seu carro em cima da mesa para sair, ela havia prometido uma visita a sua cunhada.

Harry abriu um sorriso maroto quanto sua tia se retirava e foi para a cozinha, pegou o bule de chá e pôs sobre uma bandeja, pegou os remédios e pôs ao lado do bule, um copo com água e subiu a escada com cuidado para não derramar nada.

Ao adentrar o aposento, Viu seu tio retesar sentado na cama, ele entrecerrou os olhos e crispou os lábios.

_Não vou beber nada que me der hoje garoto estúpido!

_Mas o que isso, acordou tão ranzinza hoje não tio?

_Cale a boca! Não me chame de tio, você é sobrinho apenas de Petúnia, que o odeia tanto quanto eu! -vociferou ele

_Huhum eu sei, mas é uma pena, gosto tanto de você sabe? -Disse sarcasticástico

Harry sentou-se ao lado se Vernon na beirada da cama e depositou a bandeja sobre o criado-mudo, pegou um pote que dividia os remédio por letras , pegou um e estendeu a seu tio.

_Remédio para dor -disse sem emoção

Vernon entrecerrou os olhos mas pegou o remédio e tomou engolindo a seco

_Pode tomar a água, é apenas água desta vez -sorriu

_Não sei não moleque, você anda surtado essa semana

**(Flashback**)

_Oh! Dr. Grant! Graças a Deus! Venha ele está no quarto, depressa Dr. por aqui! -disse Petúnia aflita

Harry se escondeu atrás do sofá e viu o Dr. Grant entrar na sala e seguir sua tia, ele era alto, tinha os cabelos cor de areia e olhos castanhos claros, trajava seu jaleco branco e carregava uma maleta branca que parecia um kit de primeiros-socorros

Subiu logo atrás sorrateiramente seguindo os dois, Petúnia seguia na frente conduzindo o médico da família até o quarto que dividia com seu marido. Ela parou e se encostou no batente da porta dando passagem a ele.

_Entre Dr. veja como ele está! -falou torcendo o avental que ainda usava.

Adentrou o aposento à passos largos, chegando rapidamente ao paciente, ao pôs os olhos no homem deitado na cama, a primeira impressão que tivera, foi que Vernon havia se queimado, ele diria que eram queimaduras de segundo grau. Grant aproximou-se mais de Vernon e colocou sua maleta sobre a cama, abriu e começou a tirar seu material de trabalho de dentro.

Vernon gemia baixo com maxilar trincado , os olhos cerrados e as  
mãos apertando os lençóis, era visível a dor que sentia.

_Olá Sr. Dursley! Pode me dizer o que aconteceu com o senhor?

Harry aproximou-se mais da porta para ouvir tudo o que diziam, sua tia estava tão absorta e preocupada com seu marido que nem notou sua presença ali, ela também não entrara no quarto, pois detestava ver sangue.

_E- eu caí na garagem... de cima da escada retrátil ...

O Dr. Apanhou uma tesoura comprida de dentro de sua maleta e começou a cortar as roupas de Vernon, cortou uma perna da calça até o cós, logo repetiu o processo com a outra perna e arrancou a peça, fez o mesmo com a camisa, pois mesmo que ela tivesse botões, não conseguiria tirar a parte das mangas sem que o homem sofresse.

Logo ele estava nu sobre os lençóis, Grant arregalou os olhos e ergueu as sobrancelhas um pouco assustado e um tanto surpreso, percorreu seu olhar perscrutando toda extensão de pele encontrando, várias bolhas estouradas que formavam feridas em carne-viva e sangravam bastante, além de hematomas roxos espalhados por seus membros superiores e no tronco também.

Vernon vendo a expressão de espanto de Grant, conseguiu assimilar a pergunta que ele lhe fez , suspirou resignado e respondeu meio incerto e hesitante.

_E-eu caí quando tentava trocar a lâmpada da garagem.

_Caiu? –perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha

_Si-sim... eu caí sobre as prateleiras e me derramei alguma substância corrosiva sobre mim.

_Hum... entendo –respondeu

Ele falava monótono marcando algo em sua prancheta.

_Vou limpar seus ferimentos agora, está bem?

_Sim Doutor!

Pegou um frasco grande de um líquido incolor e começou a borrifar sobre os ferimentos , escorrendo sangue escuro para os lençóis.

_O senhor se recorda quais eram essas substâncias Sr. Dursley?

Vernon reprimia a vontade de gritar ao sentir o líquido gelado arder seus ferimentos, respirou fundo e respondeu a pergunta com dificuldade , tentando pensar em algum material que servisse.

_Não me lembro bem, mas haviam galões ácido sulfúrico, soda cáustica e detergente para carpetes...

_Não deveria armazenar substâncias corrosivas em prateleira alta, o senhor não sabia não é?

_Oh não e eu nunca deixo que os garotos entrem na garagem... mas vou me livrarei deles -disse rapidamente.

Harry que estava na porta observando a tudo abriu a boca e entrecerrou os olhos , mas reprimiu a vontade de ir até seu tio e dizer uma boas verdades na frente do médico, mas ao invés disso respirou fundo e trancou essa idéia em uma caixa em sua mente, pois tinha planos melhores para ele.

_Faz bem em Sr. Dursley... pronto já limpei os ferimentos, agora vou esterilizar com iodo e álcool 70% ok?

_Ok!...-disse temeroso

_Grant derramou o líquido gelado e marrom escuro sobre a pele do homem e o álcool m Vernon gemeu baixo e respirou fundo.

_Agora vou passar uma mistura de pomadas para queimaduras que vão servir para seus ferimentos perfeitamente sim?

_Huhum...

Grant espalhou uma pomada amarela com objeto que parecia uma tesoura , mas ao invés de cortar ela prendia gazes e algodão na ponta firmemente, ele espalhou uma pomada amarela com as gaze e misturou outras pomadas brancas, depois enrolou com gazes e faixas.

_Pronto está feito, agora precisa tomar estes medicamentos aqui

Disse entregando um receituário para Petúnia e esta pegou com as mãos ainda trêmulas. Ele deve tomar na hora certa todos os dias e trocar os curativos de três em três dias...

_Está bem Dr. Grant, não houve nenhuma fratura não é mesmo?

_Não, são apenas ferimentos superficiais, seu marido teve muito sorte de que não espirrasse em seu rosto, isso poderia tê-lo deixado cego se acertasse nos olhos.

_Oh sim, o senhor tem razão... é só isso?

_Sim, voltarei semana que vem, mas pode me chamar se houver alguma complicação ou os ferimentos inflamarem.

_Até breve Sr. e Sra. Dursley!

Grant saiu sendo acompanhado por Petúnia e Harry desceu a escada logo atrás, rumou para a cozinha e pegou o bule de chá que ele havia preparado, colocou um punhado de sal e pimenta em pó, mexeu colocou sobre uma bandeja e levou para seu tio.

_Olá, trouxe um chazinho para o senhor.

_Não quero chá!

_Mas eu fiz especialmente para o senhor, se não beber, chamarei o doutor e contarei a ele como foi perigoso seu tombo na garagem, ele ficará chocado, eu garanto –sorriu

Vernon encarou a xícara e desviou o olhar para o menino , ele sorria angelicalmente demais para seu gosto, estaria aprontando o quê? Ele não estava em seu juízo normal, mesmo que o achasse retardado em tempo integral , mas desta vez ele estava diferente demais. Harry o ajudou a levar a xícara até sua boca, encostou a borda seus lábios e virou o conteúdo o fazendo beber.

Vernon deu uma golada no chá morno e quase engasgou, estava horrível, salgado e apimentado, tossiu fazendo uma careta e devolveu a xícara para Harry

_Mas o que é isso, está salgado!

_Oh, nem me diga...

_Sim está salgado, como pôde fazer isso! -Vernon estava vermelho e possesso

_Me confundi...tsc, me desculpe oras -disse como não se sentisse assim

_Oras...seu infeliz...

_Não! O senhor beberá tudo, é muita falta de educação recusar chá quando lhe oferecem, tia Marge sempre disse isso... –falou como se ensinasse algo a uma criança

_Não vou beber nada! –deu um tapa na xícara a fazendo voar longe e derramar o chá

_Viu o que fez?

_Farei pior pode apostar garoto! Pode apostar!

_Tio, tio...não fará nada, muito pelo contrário, verá o que posso fazer -o encarou

Harry apertou a coxa de seu tio, por cima da faixa e este abafou um grito, apertando os olhos e cerrando os dentes, quando o garoto o soltou, Vernon respirou e abriu os olhos

_O que está fazendo? –disse baixo

_Nada! Ainda não estou fazendo nada -respondeu se levantando

_Até mais tarde - Harry falou saindo do quarto

_**(Fim do flashback)**_

_É apenas água, pode engolir... –rolou os olhos

_Me dê logo!

Pegou sem gentileza o copo das mãos do garoto e tomou a água e o restante dos comprimidos.

_Viu?

_Cale-se!

_Como está malcriado em ? Deve ser a velhice...

Harry zombava de seu tio já retirando os esparadrapos e desenrolando a faixa do braço direito.

_Viu?, como cuido bem do senhor?

_Vem cuidar de mim apenas para me fazer engolir coisas horríveis e apertar meus ferimentos!

_Ferimentos que já estão praticamente fechados...

Dizia enquanto desenrolava o resto das faixas em outras partes do corpo.

_Mas que podem abrir novamente se continuar tão agitado...

Harry cravou as unhas em seu braço, no local em que havia uma ferida cicatrizando e arranhou-a arrancando sangue, Vernon travou os dentes e gemeu baixo.

_Ah... bastardo... vai me pagar -disse entre dentes

_Já estou pagando... tem certeza de quer continuar com as suas gentilezas ?

Harry continuou o arranhando e arrancando sangue, olhava para os filetes de sangue que vertiam de sua pele manchada pela recente cicatrização, estava frágil e fina demais e Harry sabendo disso, aproveitou-se para cravar ainda mais as unhas infringindo mais dor ao homem, que o havia causado tantas em sua vida ali.

Harry o olhava com as orbes verdes brilhando ao ver a expressão de sofrimento de seu tio, sentia em seu âmago uma felicidade inexplicável, como se fosse a coisa mais certa a fazer, pois ele deveria sentir muita dor

O que quer? Vingar-se não é ? Quer vingar-se de mim, pelo que fiz...por ter dado a você o que merecia! Mas não deveria estar zangado, eu sei que gostou e teria gostado mais se me deixasse terminar e não fizesse aquela esquisitice que me lançou longe...

Harry apertou os lábios e cerrou os punhos, seu tio havia ido longe demais, como ousava dizer aquilo sobre si, que ele havia merecido ser forçado a praticamente engolí-lo,lemrou-se da humilhação e de sua garganta doer e de pedir com lágrimas para que parasse com aquilo. Fechou mais os dedos sentindo o sangue ferver e desferiu um soco no homem com seu pequeno punho, o que foi o mínimo de dor que infringia ao homem, perante ao que que já o fez sentir durante a escruciante semana que inflingiu a seu tio, mas que no momento o ajudava a descarregar todo o ódio e frustração que sentia em cada infimo poro de sua pele.

_Não ouse pensar em mim assim novamente! -gritou

Desferiu vários socos no rosto do homem que tentava se defender com os grossos braços, mas sentia-os doer devido aos ferimentos que estavam cicatrizando.

_Você merece sofrer mais! Tudo que fiz até agora foi pouco, seu porco! Seu imundo! ... -gritava enquanto o socava com mais força em várias partes.

Vernon depois de levar vários golpes que apesar do menino não ter força, o maxucavam nos lugares que estavam ainda feridos, segurou os punhos do garoto e o encarou nos olhos verdes que faiscavam de ódio puro. Ele estremeceu ante a visão, pois por mais que odiasse o menino não podia negar que era muito belo e tinha um rosto angelical, moldado pela pele alva , que contrastava com a fúria contida naquele olhar extremamente verde. Ele via que sua dor era gritante mas arrebatadora ao mesmo tempo, então puxou o menino e o beijou. Harry empurrou seu tio, que bateu as costas na cabeceira da cama e gemeu de dor.

_Não dei permissão para me beijar ! - falou carregado de ódio

Harry limpou a boca na manga da camisa e se levantou encarando seu tio furiosamente, pois sentia em seu âmago um ódio aterrador, que o fazia tremer levemente, aproximou-se de Vernon e disse pausadamente em tom de falsa tranquilidade.

_Não acabou, você ainda vai sofrer muito seu imundo!

Vernon encarou Harry de volta e murmurou como o mal agouro de um sábio que prevê a dor das pessoas e o puxou novamente , encarando –o e olhando dentro das orbes verde-esmeralda .

_Tem razão moleque! Você ainda sentirá muita dor...

Harry se soltou e praticamente correu quarto à fora, desceu a escada e atravessou a sala, abriu a porta bateu de frente com sua tia que estava chegando no exato momento.

_O que significa isso? O que está acontecendo... por que ia sair ?

_Não tia Petúnia... ia a penas... chamar meu primo, o... programa favorito dele ... –olhou para a TV.

_Já vai começar...

_Está bem, vá logo chamá-lo então, ficar parado na porta não adiantará em nada!

_Eu vou... ah! Tio Vernon disse que só deixará a senhora trocar seus curativos hoje, olha que eu tentei, até dei os comprimidos mas ele se recusou a me deixar tocá-lo e disse que esperaria a senhora chegar, deve ser a idade mesmo –disse rapidamente

_Não chame seu tio de velho seu insolente! -crispou os lábios

_Bem, vou subir -disse enquanto passava por Harry

_Vou chamar o Dudley!

Harry caminhou a passos mais rápidos que suas pernas curtas puderam andar, havia lágrimas contidas em seus olhos mas não as deixaria rolar, respirou fundo com os olhos fechados e atravessou a rua

_Ei garoto , olhe por onde anda! -disse um rapaz em uma bicicleta.

Harry desviou da bicicleta e nem respondeu nada ao rapaz, apenas continuou caminhando e ruminando seus penssamentos negativos em relação a seu tio, pensando em várias manerias de fazê-lo sofrer sem receber repreenda de sua tia Petúnia.

"Por que essa vontade de chorar agora, como se fossa uma menininha" -disse uma voz infantil mas muito enérgica em seu pensamento

"Não, não como menina, mas é tão injusto" - falou uma voz também infantil, mas igual a sua quando chorava

"Não é horar para choramingar e sim pensar em algum modo de fazê-lo pagar! -disse novamente a voz enérgica

" Oh sim, como se eu pudesse pensar em algo desse tipo, o Harry frio e calculista de sempre" - a voz trêmula disse sarcasticamente.

"Mas não é impossível, pensando bem é até fácil... ele irá mesmo pagar caro" - pensou decidido

Harry aproximou do parque em que seu primo gostava de ficar com seus amigos conversando ou simplesmente atormentando as crianças mais novas, e avistou Dudley junto de Peter, eles jogavam um gameboy sentandos no balanço.

Há passei novamente! -disse Peter animado e Dudley bufou

Peter desviou o olhar de seu brinquedo para ver Harry se aproximando deles, por um momento olhou para a expressão de aborrecimento em seu rosto o achou meio lívido, pensou que poderia atormentá-lo um pouco, pois seria uma distração quase tão boa quanto seu joguinho.

_Hey olha lá, não é seu primo esquisito?

Dudley que estava no balanço ao lado de de Peter, assim como o amigo também achou seu primo um tanto consternado, mas não disse nada. Harry se aproximou deles encarando Peter com desdém, se virou para o maior e disse em tom monótono com os braços cruzados na altura do peito.

_Tia Petúnia disse que seu programa favorito vai começar... e ela comprou bolo gelado...

_Oba! Você vem Peter?

_Só se for para socar seu primo estranho -disse socando a própria mão

Harry ficou tenso, com os olhos verdes arregalados e piscando algumas vezes, lia-se uma expressão decididamente confusa por um ínfimo instante, mas logo um sorriso presunçoso foi se desenhando em seu rosto. Sentindo-se confiante, ele deu um passo à frente para encarar Peter de perto, tão póximo que podia sentir a expiração do garoto bater morna contra em seu rosto, entrecerrou os olhos e cutucou-lhe o peito com o dedo indicador.

_E como fará isso Seu monstrengo? - zombou

_Olha só, quem resolveu abrir as asas... fique sabendo que vou cortá-las agora seu imbecil! -retrucou

Peter avançou sobre Harry segurando-o pelo ombro com a mão esquerda e tentando socá-lo com a direita, mas ele desviou para o lado num jogo rápido de corpo e depois deu-lhe uma joelhada no meio das pernas com bastante força, Peter caiu de joelhos na grama e Harry aproveitou para chutar seu rosto o fazendo cair para trás, com sangue escorrendo pelo nariz.

_Assim seu idiota! -disse se abaixando para encará-lo de cima e acertando-lhe mais um chute no estômago

Dudley não creditava em seus olhos, seu primo raquítico acabara de dar uma surra em seu amigo Peter, e logo nele que sempre batia em Harry na escola, ou melhor dizendo, em Harry e qualquer outro garoto.

_Quatro olhos... o que... que foi isso, eu... hã? - balbuciou piscando repetidas vezes com a boca aberta

_Nada**,** só... coloquei certo imbecil em seu devido lugar, para que não fique por aí se achando ser mais do que realmente é -falou abrindo um sorriso enviezado

Harry lançou um olhar maroto para o primo, deu um sorrio sem humor e rumou para casa, Dudley olhou para seu amigo no chão e foi até ele para ajudá-lo a se levantar.

_Peter! Você... você está bem cara? -perguntou preocupadamente

_Não vai fazer nada? –perguntou como resposta, parecendo indignado

_Eu... darei o troco nele mais tarde, minha mãe está e chamando -falou hesitante

Dito isso Dudley correu arfando e alcançou a Harry e se pôs a andar a seu lado em silêncio,mas sem tirar os olhos de seu perfil que mostrava um semblante muito sério. Havia algo de errado com seu primo e ele iria descobrir o que era. Quando já estava na porta, antes de entrarem Dudley o chamou com uma expressão séria, Harry se virou para olhá-lo e viu que teria que dar alguma explicação para justificar seu comportamento, mas não queria falar sobre o que estava acontecendo, sobre seu conflito interno, poie nem ele mesmo sabia as respostas, então preferiu deixar o assunto de lado.

_Agora me diz, o que está acontecendo com você Harry?

_O quê?

_Sabe, está diferente...

_Não estou diferente!

_Fica feliz quando arruma a casa para poder cuidar do meu pai, dá razão sempra à minha mãe... de repente fica todo fodão e consegue bater em Peter... -ia contando nos dedos cada citação.

_Nada Dudley, não enche... -resmungou na sala

Dudley suspirou e se jogou no sofá e Harry foi para seu armário,se jogou na cama de bruços e apertou os olhos na dobra do braço, depois virou-se para encarar o mesmo teto manchado e lembrou-se das palavras que disse a seu tio e do modo que ele as usou as fazendo se voltar contra ele para assombrá-lo, quando achava que já tinha um pouco de controle sobre sua própria vida

"Você ainda sofrerá muito!"

E a maldita voz rouca e grave, ecoou como um mantra de um mal agouro, atordoando seu pensamentos, e revirou-se na pequena cama tentando esquecê-las até adormecer

* * *

___Passe logo o bacon! -exigiu Petúnia

Harry rodeou a mesa quadrada e estendeu um prato cheio tiras de bacon para sua tia que o olhava ainda desconfiada e voltou a fritar as omeletes. Virado de costas para seus parentes pegou o saleiro e despejou um pouco de sal em uma xícara de café e um pouco de açúcar na omelete de presunto que seria para seu tio, virou-se e caminhou até o homem corpulento que sentava na ponta da pequena mesa.

_Seu café e sua omelete de presunto e queijo -disse com um ar sorridente

_Não pedi nada! -foi incisivo

_Mas o senhor pediu, inclusive ouvi o Dr. dizer na última vizita que deve comer ovos de manhã, para sua pele curar mais rápido.

_Já está curada!

_Vernon! Não seja obtuso querido, se o Dr. prescreveu sua dieta, deve seguí-la -Petúnia retrucou com um tom esnobe

Ele bufou indignado por todos cairem na conversa fiada do garoto e pegou o prato com brutalidade e a xícara de café, partiu um pedaço com o garfo e pôs na boca, mastigou e fez uma careta de nojo olhando para o menino.

_Eu sei, está ótimo, coma tudo, o médico disse que deve comer ovos pela manhã, se não fizer como ele disse, terei que contar tudo... -disse em um tom inocente

Vernon tossiu um pouco e pegou a xícara, quando deu um gole na bebida quente e salgada tossiu mais ainda borrifando café com a boca, na toalha de mesa, olhou para Harry com um olhar mortal e pigarreou.

_Estava muito quente...

_Ah! Me assustou querido -disse ela

Harry sorriu discretamente e voltou a fazer suas tarefas matinais. O dia correu sem muitos atritos, Harry fez suas tarefas, Petunia fez seu tricô, Dudley assistiu a seus programas ,devorou meio bolo de chocolate e Vernon apenas encarava o sobrinho como se pudesse matá-lo . ape nas com o olhar, que lhe lançava por detrás de seu jornal.

_Vá apanhar a correspondência Dudley! -disse Vernon sem querer falar com Harry

_Mande o Harry!

_Vá apanhar o jornal Harry! -falou a última palavra pingando despreso

_Sempre eu?

_O que disse?

_Que nenhum de vocês rolha de poço tem mãos ...

_Ora seu...

Ok gordão, já estou indo...

Harry caminhou preguiçosamente até a caixa do correio, apanhou a correspondência e começou a olhar carta por carta, até que encontrou uma enderessada a si, entregou as outras para seu tio sem ao menos tirar os olhos de sua carta.

_Pai o Harry recebeu uma carta!


End file.
